Into the Spotlight
by D12tributes4life
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is just a girl living in the modern world who is trying to support her sister Prim. But her average lifestyle changes dramatically when she is employed by the famous actor Peeta Mellark.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note-**

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic! It's about Katniss and Peeta living in the modern world. Peeta is a well known actor and Katniss happens to be employed by him as his assistant. It's a love story so all of you Everlark fans will enjoy this! Thankyou so much if you are reading this right now! Please feel free review what you think of my story as well as any ideas! Thanks again!**

**All credit for the hunger games and its charactersbngoes to the amazing Suzanne Collins, I'm just playing around with her wonderful character!**

**Katniss P.O.V**  
The phone started blaring with its usual annoying ringtone. "Prim!" I yelled from inside my office. "Can you get that for me?"  
"Sure Katniss," I hear her reply as her footsteps thud across the wooden floor. I continue typing, I've got a lot of work to do. It can be hard supporting the two of us since Mum and Dad died. But I'm a hard worker and I get my job done, that is why we can afford to live like this.  
"Katniss!" Prim yells. "It's for you!" I pause for a moment before pushing myself away from the desk and standing, I walk out of my office and into the kitchen where Prim stands with the phone in her hand. She has grown so much over the past few years, the little girl I once knew is now a fully grown seventeen year old woman with the most beautiful golden hair one has ever seen. Why couldn't I look like her? Why couldn't I have adopted her gracefulness, kindness and beauty? Instead I got the harshness and attributes of my father. It isn't a bad thing, it's gotten me through the hard times like when we didn't have much food. If it weren't for my father I wouldn't have learnt to hunt with the bow and arrows and we wouldn't have survived. But sometimes a cannot help but be jealous of my younger sister.  
I take the phone off Prim with a small thankyou and place the device up against my ear. "Hello?"  
"Hello, Miss Everdeen?" a male voice asks.  
"Speaking," I confirm.  
"Miss Everdeen, my name is Haymitch Abernathy and I'm the manager of Peeta Mellark. Do you know of him?" Haymitch asks.  
"I've heard of him," I say.  
"Well Peeta is an actor, very famous may I add, and at the moment I'm looking for a personal assistant for myself. I've heard that you are very capable at keeping up with a busy schedule. So I'm offering you a job, Miss Everdeen, to be my assistant, are you interested?"  
"Look, I'm already very busy Mr Abernathy," I say.  
"What if I doubled the amount you would get paid?" he asks.  
"And what would that make it?" I ask.  
"One-hundred thousand," he says. I almost drop the phone.  
"Deal," I force myself to say.  
"Good, you will start tomorrow Miss Everdeen, a car will come to pick you up at eight so be ready. I look forward to meeting you."  
"Same, until tomorrow Mr Abernathy."  
"Until tomorrow." And that is when I hang up the phone.  
Prim is looking at me curiously, "who was that?"  
"Just someone offering me a job," I say casually not wanting to excite Prim because I know that she is a huge fan of Peeta Mellark. She is the only reason that I've even heard of him before now.  
"Oh, and you took the offer?" she asks.  
"Yeah, I start tomorrow," I smile.  
"Okay, sounds good, congrats," she says with a huge smile. Her eyes dart up to the clock, "I'm going to the main square to meet Rory. I will be back in an hour or so okay?" she asks.  
"Fine," I say, "have fun," I call as she bolts out the door.  
"I will!" she says before she closes the door between us.

It's eight o'clock on the dot when the black car pulls into the front drive way, I wear a tight fitting red dress and my hair is fashioned into my classic braid. "Bye Prim!" I call as I close the front door. I walk outside and jump into the car where Haymitch sits in the front passengers seat and I sit in the back. The diver starts the car as Haymitch turns to me, "morning sweetheart. How are you feeling on your first day on the job?"  
"It's just another job," I say casually.  
Haymitch chuckles a little, "do you know how many girls would kill to be in your position right now? You get to work alongside Peeta Mellark! You're a lucky girl Miss Everdeen."  
"I'm not lucky, I'm just good at my job. Besides, what is so good about Peeta? He is just an actor, not a god," I say.  
"That is where your wrong Miss, to most young women like yourself in Panem Peeta is a god and they would do just about do anything to see him, let alone work with him every day."  
I shrug and stare out the window as the main square of district twelve flashes past my eyes. Famous people have never really interested me much, they all seem stuck up and extremely full of themselves. Besides, I've got my own people to love and worry about, I have Prim and my best friend Gale and I wouldn't want it any other way.  
"Tomorrow night we are attending a movie premier so you are required to attend and also look, you know, half decent," Haymitch says. I glare at the back of his head. "So tomorrow I will send you to a stylist, my friend Cinna, he will get you ready and dress including your hair and makeup. Then, you will ride a limo to the event and walk the red carpet."  
"I would rather not be a focus of attention, at all in fact, is there a back way I can enter?" I ask.  
Haymitch smirks at me through the revision mirror. "You are one strange girl Miss Everdeen."  
"I like to think of myself as unique," I say.  
Haymitch grins, "cheeky." I just raise my eyebrows.  
Once we pull up I have no idea where we are. I open the car door and step out onto the side of the pavement where Haymitch joins me. I turn around and see a hotel in front of me, camera crews walk inside with filming equipment. Paparazzi stand at the front door waiting patiently for someone, and I'm guessing that they are waiting for Peeta.  
"So what exactly do you want me to do today?" I ask.  
"Today I just want you here to get familiar with being on set which you will be on very often. I may get you to do a few odd ernes but other than that take in the atmosphere and get to know Peeta because he will have to learn to come to you if he needs anything."  
I nod, "sounds good." We walk towards the entry of the hotel, that is when the paparazzi turns their attention to us. They seem to instantly know Haymitch as they shout his name and ask him questions about Peeta. They only question he answers is about me.  
"Who is accompying you today, is this lovely lady your girlfriend?" one ask. I burst out laughing.  
"Not quite, she is my new assistant, her name is Katniss Everdeen," Haymitch says between a laugh.  
"Your one lucky girl Katniss," the person says. "Working with the best, are you a fan of Peeta?"  
I hesitate, "yeah, but my sister is way more obsessed than me, she is literally his biggest fan."  
The reporter nods and looks up at me, "can we take a photo of the two of you?"  
"Why would you want-?" I begin.  
"Sure," Haymitch buts it. He pulls me beside him and we stand next to each other awkwardly.  
"Come on!" the camera man says. "Show us a little love! You're a new team for goodness sake!"  
So Haymitch puts his arm around my shoulder as our picture gets taken by possibly a hundred different cameras. Once we are inside Haymitch sends me inside and tells be to wait inside the foyer, "I've got to wait for Peeta so go inside and make yourself comfortable on the area reserved for us." I nod and turn away just as a limo pulls up, the paparazzi rushes forward and I jog inside before I get caught up in the quickly forming crowd.

The phone started blaring with its usual annoying ringtone. "Prim!" I yelled from inside my office. "Can you get that for me?"  
"Sure Katniss," I hear her reply as her footsteps thud across the wooden floor. I continue typing, I've got a lot of work to do. It can be hard supporting the two of us since Mum and Dad died. But I'm a hard worker and I get my job done, that is why we can afford to live like this.  
"Katniss!" Prim yells. "It's for you!" I pause for a moment before pushing myself away from the desk and standing, I walk out of my office and into the kitchen where Prim stands with the phone in her hand. She has grown so much over the past few years, the little girl I once knew is now a fully grown seventeen year old woman with the most beautiful golden hair one has ever seen. Why couldn't I look like her? Why couldn't I have adopted her gracefulness, kindness and beauty? Instead I got the harshness and attributes of my father. It isn't a bad thing, it's gotten me through the hard times like when we didn't have much food. If it weren't for my father I wouldn't have learnt to hunt with the bow and arrows and we wouldn't have survived. But sometimes a cannot help but be jealous of my younger sister.  
I take the phone off Prim with a small thankyou and place the device up against my ear. "Hello?"  
"Hello, Miss Everdeen?" a male voice asks.  
"Speaking," I confirm.  
"Miss Everdeen, my name is Haymitch Abernathy and I'm the manager of Peeta Mellark. Do you know of him?" Haymitch asks.  
"I've heard of him," I say.  
"Well Peeta is an actor, very famous may I add, and at the moment I'm looking for a personal assistant for myself. I've heard that you are very capable at keeping up with a busy schedule. So I'm offering you a job, Miss Everdeen, to be my assistant, are you interested?"  
"Look, I'm already very busy Mr Abernathy," I say.  
"What if I doubled the amount you would get paid?" he asks.  
"And what would that make it?" I ask.  
"One-hundred thousand," he says. I almost drop the phone.  
"Deal," I force myself to say.  
"Good, you will start tomorrow Miss Everdeen, a car will come to pick you up at eight so be ready. I look forward to meeting you."  
"Same, until tomorrow Mr Abernathy."  
"Until tomorrow." And that is when I hang up the phone.  
Prim is looking at me curiously, "who was that?"  
"Just someone offering me a job," I say casually not wanting to excite Prim because I know that she is a huge fan of Peeta Mellark. She is the only reason that I've even heard of him before now.  
"Oh, and you took the offer?" she asks.  
"Yeah, I start tomorrow," I smile.  
"Okay, sounds good, congrats," she says with a huge smile. Her eyes dart up to the clock, "I'm going to the main square to meet Rory. I will be back in an hour or so okay?" she asks.  
"Fine," I say, "have fun," I call as she bolts out the door.  
"I will!" she says before she closes the door between us.

It's eight o'clock on the dot when the black car pulls into the front drive way, I wear a tight fitting red dress and my hair is fashioned into my classic braid. "Bye Prim!" I call as I close the front door. I walk outside and jump into the car where Haymitch sits in the front passengers seat and I sit in the back. The diver starts the car as Haymitch turns to me, "morning sweetheart. How are you feeling on your first day on the job?"  
"It's just another job," I say casually.  
Haymitch chuckles a little, "do you know how many girls would kill to be in your position right now? You get to work alongside Peeta Mellark! You're a lucky girl Miss Everdeen."  
"I'm not lucky, I'm just good at my job. Besides, what is so good about Peeta? He is just an actor, not a god," I say.  
"That is where your wrong Miss, to most young women like yourself in Panem Peeta is a god and they would do just about do anything to see him, let alone work with him every day."  
I shrug and stare out the window as the main square of district twelve flashes past my eyes. Famous people have never really interested me much, they all seem stuck up and extremely full of themselves. Besides, I've got my own people to love and worry about, I have Prim and my best friend Gale and I wouldn't want it any other way.  
"Tomorrow night we are attending a movie premier so you are required to attend and also look, you know, half decent," Haymitch says. I glare at the back of his head. "So tomorrow I will send you to a stylist, my friend Cinna, he will get you ready and dress including your hair and makeup. Then, you will ride a limo to the event and walk the red carpet."  
"I would rather not be a focus of attention, at all in fact, is there a back way I can enter?" I ask.  
Haymitch smirks at me through the revision mirror. "You are one strange girl Miss Everdeen."  
"I like to think of myself as unique," I say.  
Haymitch grins, "cheeky." I just raise my eyebrows.  
Once we pull up I have no idea where we are. I open the car door and step out onto the side of the pavement where Haymitch joins me. I turn around and see a hotel in front of me, camera crews walk inside with filming equipment. Paparazzi stand at the front door waiting patiently for someone, and I'm guessing that they are waiting for Peeta.  
"So what exactly do you want me to do today?" I ask.  
"Today I just want you here to get familiar with being on set which you will be on very often. I may get you to do a few odd ernes but other than that take in the atmosphere and get to know Peeta because he will have to learn to come to you if he needs anything."  
I nod, "sounds good." We walk towards the entry of the hotel, that is when the paparazzi turns their attention to us. They seem to instantly know Haymitch as they shout his name and ask him questions about Peeta. They only question he answers is about me.  
"Who is accompying you today, is this lovely lady your girlfriend?" one ask. I burst out laughing.  
"Not quite, she is my new assistant, her name is Katniss Everdeen," Haymitch says between a laugh.  
"Your one lucky girl Katniss," the person says. "Working with the best, are you a fan of Peeta?"  
I hesitate, "yeah, but my sister is way more obsessed than me, she is literally his biggest fan."  
The reporter nods and looks up at me, "can we take a photo of the two of you?"  
"Why would you want-?" I begin.  
"Sure," Haymitch buts it. He pulls me beside him and we stand next to each other awkwardly.  
"Come on!" the camera man says. "Show us a little love! You're a new team for goodness sake!"  
So Haymitch puts his arm around my shoulder as our picture gets taken by possibly a hundred different cameras. Once we are inside Haymitch sends me inside and tells be to wait inside the foyer, "I've got to wait for Peeta so go inside and make yourself comfortable on the area reserved for us." I nod and turn away just as a limo pulls up, the paparazzi rushes forward and I jog inside before I get caught up in the quickly forming crowd.

**So what did you all think! Please review and let me know, they are all greatly appreciated!**

**Girl from 12**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note-**

**Thanks so much for your support already its been less than 24hrs since I uploaded this story to this site! thank you all so much it means a lot! Also for those for you wondering when Peeta comes into the story... Here he is!Enjoy!**

**Peeta P.O.V**  
Haymitch helps me out of the car as the crowd of paparazzi and fans quickly presses me in. My security guard and Haymitch helps me get through the crowd. Questions are thrown at me including one which catches my attention, "what is your opinion about Katniss?" I turn to Haymitch as we push through the crowd. "She's my new assistant," he says briefly. "Oh, okay," I say with a smile. "Is she here?" "Yeah, she is inside. You will love her, she is perfect for the job," he says. "I look forward to meeting her," is all I say. Once we get through the entry the doors are immediately locked behind us to keep out the everyone building. But before I leave I give everyone a small smile and a wave before entering the lobby and leaving everybody behind. The set before me is ready as it always is when I arrive, areas are cut off for certain people. The security guard leaves us and stands by the door while Haymitch takes me over to our area. An old woman in a grey t-shirt and black sweat pants greets us. "You must be Katniss, nice to meet you," I say extending my hand towards the lady. Haymitch laughs as the lady gives me the oddest look in the world. "This isn't Katniss, this is the cleaner, Peeta!" Haymitch laughs. I feel my cheeks go red, "oh dear, I'm so sorry." The lady just laughs and turns away. "So where is this Katniss?" I ask. "I'm not exactly sure, she was meant to be here but obviously she isn't," Haymitch says as he looks around. "Oh there she is!" I turn to look in the direction that he is looking but I don't quite see her until Haymitch starts to move towards her. My eyes fall on the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life. She is wearing a tight fitting red dress, her hair is done in a braid over her shoulder and her grey eyes register curiousness as she looks around. I find myself unable to move and I struggle to even breathe, women don't usually have an effect on me at all but she seemed to knock me off my feet. When I finally get a grip on myself Haymitch is calling me over so I take a deep breath and walk towards them. Katniss has her eyes trained on me, her mouth is set in a straight line which is unusual to me considering most of the girls I meet scream my name and break down in tears. "Peeta this is Katniss, go to her if you need anything in the world, okay? Not me, I'm sick of being your servant all of the time," Haymitch says in a jokingly way. "Nice to meet you Mr Mellark," Katniss says as she extends her hand out to mine. I give it a firm shake before saying, "please, just call me Peeta." "Peeta," she says as if she is tasting the word in her mouth, for some reason I feel my cheeks turn red. She lets go of my hand and I drop it do my side. "Haymitch," Katniss says while she turns away from me. "Is there anything you would like me to do? At the moment I don't exactly have something to do." "Not so fast Miss Everdeen!" Haymitch exclaims. "I want you two to get to know each other while the set is still getting ready. Run along you two, I've got to go and talk to the producers." Katniss watches as Haymitch walks away, she turns to me, "so?" she asks. "Tell me about yourself?" "You're asking me about myself? You really are different from most of the people that I know," I say with a smile. She shrugs, "don't be offended Peeta, nothing personal." "Oh no, I like you not knowing me, it's…" I trail off. "A change. And I like change sometimes, especially in these circumstances." She smiles slightly, "okay, so, you haven't exactly told me anything about yourself and considering it's my job to get to know you I'm not off to a great start." "Alright," I say. "What do you want to know?" She shrugs a little, "I don't know. Let's start simple, like… What's your favourite colour?" "Orange, a soft orange, like the sunset," I pause. "What about you?" "Green," she says as her eyes drift to mine. "What about the place you live, where do you live?" I smirk, "well it's kind of hard to describe it. But…" I trail off. "Why don't you come over to my house for the after party of the premier tomorrow night? I can show you inside and everything." She looks at me with a confused expression crossing her face, "but I'm your assistant. Why would you want me at your party?" I shrug, "I don't know, maybe to get to know you better?" She stares at me with her pursed lips and grey coloured eyes, "I'm not sure… I think going to the premier is enough for me." "Alright," I say trying to hide the disappointment from my voice. "But be sure to let me know if you change your mind." She smiles slightly, "I will." We stare at each other for a moment before my name is called. "Peeta!" Haymitch calls from the other side of the room. "We need you on set, come on!" I swallow, "well I guess I will see you later then Katniss." "I guess," she says. I turn and walk away but I can't help but look over my shoulder at her one last time as she turns and sits down onto a chair. Her eyes meet mine and I quickly turn away, and it's this exact moment that I know for sure I'm head over heels in love with this girl.

**Author note-**

**Please review any feed back or DM me if you have any ideas for where you want the story to go!**

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note- **

**Hi everyone! So here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy it! I'm currently loving writing this story so much and I have so many ideas for it! I hope you are enjoying reading it as much as I love writing it! Also thanks to our great reviewers so far, your support means so much to me when I know that I have people reading/enjoying my story! So thankyou! Anyways in a different way that I bet you weren't expecting here's the everlark you all wanted!**

Disclaimer- I do not own The Hunger Games or any of its characters that all belongs to Suzanne Collins!

**Katniss P.O.V**  
I'm sitting for five minutes exactly before I'm up again. A woman named Effie Trinket approaches me and begins talking to me about tomorrow night. "Are you Katniss Everdeen?" she asks. "Yes," I say slowly. "Hello, my name is Effie Trinket and I was told that I am to inform you about tomorrows schedule and help you decide which dress you are wearing," she says. I look at her for a moment, she seems to be highly influenced by the upper class society judging by what she is wearing and the amount of makeup she has on. She wears a purple leather dress that has outlining of flowers on it, she also has a wig that matches the colour of the dress. "Why would that be?" I ask. "Because you are to attend the premier of course! And everybody who is anybody attends, and you are to attend so you must look your best. Come along now!" she says as she grabs my hand and pulls me up the stairs towards the elevator. "Where are we going?" I ask. "To Cinna! He is to help us, and he has your selection set up in the penthouse of the hotel, each dress you try on you must come down and show Haymitch and get his opinion," Effie says. "Why would we need to get Haymitch's opinion?" I ask. "Because he is your boss and he also has a say into what you wear," she says. Effie presses the button to the elevator and the door opens with a ding. She leads me inside as the doors begin to close and she presses the button to the penthouse. I watch as the floor numbers tick by until we have reached the penthouse, the door opens and I step out into one of the most modern styled room I have ever seen. "You must be Katniss Everdeen," a man says as he stands up from a black couch. "My name is Cinna." "Nice to meet you Cinna," I say. After a small conversation we decide to get started, Cinna has me try on many dresses that I hate and I refuse to wear them all until I try on a beautiful red dress which reflects a soft orange when the light hits the fabric. The dress flows down to me feet and has a small trail behind me, it's simple but surely affective. "It's beautiful," I sigh. "You want to wear it?" Cinna asks. "Should I be wearing such a beautiful dress?" I ask. "Yes," he says. "And you know what? We are going to not show anyone and leave it as a surprise okay? Not even Haymitch will know. But for now I want you to wear this green one," he says as he hands me the dress. I get changed and Effie takes the red dress for me. The green dress is shorter than I would like, it's tight around the bodice but loosens below my chest and flows down to about my mid-thigh. The colour is a forest green colour, the colour of the woods I hunt in during the early spring. This is my favourite colour. Cinna also pins my hair up into a bun which is made of different braids and patters. He gives me a pair of green flats which match my dress and informs me that I'm ready. "When would you like me to return the dress to you?" I ask. Effie and Cinna chuckle. "You don't return the dress, you keep it!" Effie exclaims. I look at Cinna and Effie for a moment before thanking them. Cinna says that I can go since it's almost time to go home so he and Effie lead me to the elevator and send me down alone. When the elevator doors open I realise that most of the people here have already gone home, the set is fully packet up and few people remain. Hardly anyone actually, but Peeta still remains. He is leaning up against a pole at the bottom of the staircase watching as people walk past. I skirt out of the elevator and down the steps trying to sneak past without getting noticed by anyone, and I think it works… until I hear Peeta call out my name. "Katniss!" he calls as he jogs up to my side. "I almost thought that you had already left!" he says. "You were waiting for me?" I ask. "Yeah, why do you think I'm still here when I could have left ages ago?" I shrug in reply. "You look stunning," he says while taking me in. I ignore the comment and try to avoid the discomfort caused by him looking at me which is starting to arise inside of me. "Thanks." We stop in front of the entry where eager paparazzi await for him. "Would you like me to take you home?" he asks. "I should have my own car," I say. "It left with Haymitch," he says. "Oh," I say. "So you want a lift?" he asks. I consider his offer for a moment, "no, it's fine, thanks anyway though." He looks a little surprised, "really?" "Yeah, I will catch the bus home or maybe get a taxi," I say. "But you will have to pay, why wouldn't you just have a lift with me?" "I wouldn't like to inconvenience you Mr Mellark, it was very nice of you to offer though. And I have my own money to pay, it's alright," I say. "Are you sure?" he asks. "Positive," I say. He looks at my for a moment, "let me walk you out at least." "Alright." Peeta hooks his arm through mine as he pushes through the doors the paparazzi surge forward but the guards seem to hold them back pretty well. "See you tomorrow?" he asks. I nod, "see you tomorrow." "Are you sure you don't want to-?" "I'm sure, trust me, I'm fine. See you later Peeta," I say as I give him a small wave and push through the crowd of paparazzi. Some follow me for a while but when they realise that my only response to them will ever be "I'm his assistant" they decide to leave me only. Besides, none can get juicy gossip out of that one emotionless sentence can they? I catch the bus home and Prim greets me at the door once I get home. "How was work?" she asks. I shrug, "just work," I say as I kiss her on the forehead. She leads me inside and I see my best friend Gale Hawthorne sitting at the table looking at a magazine. I laugh, "I didn't know that you were into those kind of things," I joke as he turns around. "Oh. Hey Catnip, I was actually just reading this because you happen to be on the front of the cover," he says with a frown. I snatch the magazine out of his hands and look at the cover, and there I am, with Haymitch by my side and a whole article about Peeta and his new girlfriend (aka me). "Wow," I murmur, "they're quick."

**Authors note- Aha bet you weren't expecting that! Next chapter will be up tomorrow night! Please review and let me know what you think of my story so far! Night my lovelies! Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:**

**Hi guys thanks so much for all your great reviews they definitely give me a lot to think about while I'm writing! So I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please keep reviewing to give me advice and feedback on my story every little bit counts! **

**So I know a few of you were really wanting to hear Peeta's reaction to our latest development so I wont delay it any longer! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Hunger Games or any of its characters**

**Peeta P.O.V**  
When I get home the house seems incredibly empty. This huge house with many bedrooms and bathrooms and lounge rooms and only one person lives inside it. Okay, yes, I do have parties but the thing is it isn't the same. And I do have Finnick Odair who is my best friend but like me he is so busy and barely spends anytime at his home.

Every night I get home and paint, don't get me wrong, I love painting but the thing is, it gets so lonely here. And the fans that wind up at my front door every now and then no longer count as company. I walk down the hallway and sling my jacket over the kitchen counter, if only I could actually cook, maybe I would have a reason to use my kitchen more than I do. I've considered having a maid but I've turned down that thought down multiple times. If only I had someone to share this huge house with.

I step out of the house and onto the balcony which overlooks the city, my house is hidden away on a side of a hill which gives me a beautiful view of district twelve below. In the distance I see tiny specks of what I know is the coal mines and I can just see the main square, along with the Seam. **(authors note: even though this is a modern day AU I have decided to keep the idea of the districts and Capitol. Also in this story there is no extreme poverty)**

My phone begins to ring inside my pocket, I jump in surprise before taking it out and answering it. "Hello?" I ask. I hear a sigh of relief, "oh Peeta, I thought that I would never get onto you! Do you know how many numbers I had to try to get the right one? Oh thank god." "Katniss?" I ask in question as I feel my heart beginning to beat faster. She laughs a little, "who else would greet you on the phone like this?" I smile, "what's wrong?" She breathes into the phone, "the media. They seem to think that, uh, you and me are a… thing…" she trails off. I laugh, "get used to it, speculation is everywhere in the media." "I know," she says. Silence follows. "So, uh, why did you call?" I ask. "I'm not sure actually, I'm sorry, I'm probably bothering you. Have you got a guest over or something? Yeah, I'm sorry," she mumbles. "Oh no," I laugh. "I'm not doing anything at the moment to be honest." "Oh good," she says. "Yeah, well, I just thought that I would let you know. Give you a heads up." "Thanks." I hear someone shouting in the background from her end but I can't quite make out who it is. "No, Prim, it's no body," Katniss says, obviously not talking to me. "I'm not lying! It's just somebody I work with, that's all. Prim, I will talk to you soon, just give me a moment." "Sorry about that," she says to me. "Oh, no it's fine," I say. "My sister, Prim, found out about me working for you and she is a huge fan so she is pretty excited." "Good to know one of the Everdeen girls is," I joke. "I told you not to take it personally!" she says. "I know I know.

Hey, do you want to ask Prim if she would like to come to the premier tomorrow night?" I ask. Katniss laughs, "oh I don't need to ask. I already know that she will say yes." "Well why don't you take her to Cinna tomorrow? I can ask him to get her ready too," I suggest. "You would do that?" she asks. "Yeah, sure." "It would mean the world to her, thank you so much." I smile into the phone, I love it when I make her happy. "See you tomorrow then?" "I guess so," she says. "See you later," I say. "Bye." And then she is gone. I put my phone back in my pocket and I'm suddenly thinking about how beautiful Katniss looked today. And then, with a perfect image of her inside my head, I decide to go and paint her.

**Authors note: So what do you all think? let me know!**

**Bye for now my lovelies!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:**

**Hi guys thanks so much for the recent reviews I love hearing what you all think of my story, it makes me want to write as much as possible as quickly as possible, to get the new chapter out to you all! So thanks so much!**

**Ok so a few of you have mentioned that you would like to see more Everlark so I wrote in a bit here I hope you guys like it! Personally I find it funny and typical Katniss style!**

**Also a huge thanks one of our guest reviewer! I completely agree with how you feel about Everlark, it shouldn't appear out of no where especially not for Katniss and I feel like I don't want to be cheesy and have them straight away falling for each other as I don't feel I would be staying true to the character. So yeah thanks so much for your review it really inspired me with this chapter!**

**Katniss P.O.V**

When Prim wakes me in the morning I notice that she is already dressed, her eyes are bright with excitement she shakes me awake. "Katniss! Katniss! Wake up!" I sit up and yawn to see her looking at me with a smile. I frown when I see her in a beautiful dress which she hardly ever wears and she also has make up on.

"Really?" I ask. "What?" she asks innocently. "The makeup, the dress? Is it really necessary?" I ask. "First impressions are important," she beams.

"What about you and Rory? I thought you two were a thing," I say. She gags, "goodness, we are just friends!" "I have a feeling he doesn't feel the same," I say. "I have a feeling that another Hawthorne boy feels the same about you," she says as she nudges me. I stand, "I told you I'm not interested in him. I mean it would feel wrong, he has been my best friend for years. Besides, I don't want to have kids or get married."

"What about Peeta?" she asks suddenly, and this time I know she isn't kidding around. "What do you mean?" "The article in the magazine said that you too had a thing," she says. "No, they've got it all wrong, I'm his assistant." "Then why would he hook his arm around yours and make sure you got out safely?" she asks. I think about this for a moment, why would he? And he also offered me a ride. He was just being kind. So I shrug, "there is nothing going on between us, okay? He is free for you to take." "As much as I love Peeta, my eyes are set on Finnick, apparently he is going to be there tonight!" she exclaims excitedly. I shake my head and sigh, "Finnick Odair? Really? The guy who usually wonders around in his underpants in movies?" "Yes really, and get up lazy bones or we will leave Peeta in wait!" she says as she pulls the covers off me.

"Off to the shower for you!" She shoves me forward with a playful smile. "Get going! You've got fifteen minutes! Come on!" I groan and slowly trudge towards the bathroom. "And only wear your dressing gown cause Cinna just called." "Why aren't you in your dressing gown?" I ask. "Because I'm not getting dressed up like you!" she exclaims. "Yes you are! I asked Peeta last night and he said you will be getting professionally dressed like me!" She squeals, "really!? Are you serious?!" "Of course! Now go and get yourself ready."

She darts out of my room and sprints down the hallway. I smile and close the door, once it's closed I peel off my clothes and chuck on my dressing gown on before quickly braiding my hair down my back. I quickly make sure that my gown is covering everything up, and then I walk down the hallway where Prim waits by the door.

"They're here!" "Settle down Prim," I snap. That is when I hear the knock on the door, Prim looks at me with widened eyes.

"See?" I roll my eyes but I can't help but smile. It's been a long time since I've seen Prim this excited. I walk towards the door and open it, "hey Cinna! I was just-" I cut off realising who I'm really speaking to.

"Peeta? Wha- what are you going here?" My hands move to my dressing gown and make sure it is secure around my chest. Peeta smiles at me kindly, "morning Katniss," he says brightly. "Peeta," I repeat. "Why are you here? Aren't you meant to be at the-" I'm cut off by Prim who bursts through the door and literally hugs Peeta. He looks startled at first but soon enough he returns the hug and then they become engrossed in conversation. I sigh softly and quickly turn around and go back inside to change into some denim pants and a silky green top. I stuff my dressing gown inside a backpack along with my purse.

Then I trudge down the stairs and lock the door behind me. It's clear to me that Prim and Peeta go together like milk and cookies by the chemistry they have. And by the looks of things I probably won't even get an invite to their wedding. I push past the two of them, being mindful to not interrupt their conversation and leap into the car where Haymitch awaits.

"Morning sweetheart," he says with a bottle of rum inside his hand. I stare at him, "alcohol? At this time in the morning?" "It helps me cope dealing with difficult people," he says as he throws me a look. I snarl at him.

Peeta and Prim join me in the limo, they are still engrossed in conversation, I hardly get acknowledged at all. But that's okay, I like it this way. I stare out the window and watch what I can see of the mines in the distance. That is where my father died. In an explosion beneath the ground when I was eleven. I remember that day so clearly. I remember collecting Prim from school and rushing to the mines, waiting to see if he was one of the battered but alive men who risen from the depths of the earth. But he never did. The only thing that arose of his was eventually his body which was recovered days later.

"Katniss," Prim says softly beside me. "Katniss?" I swivel my head around towards her and look into her worrisome eyes. "What is it little duck?" "Are you okay?" she asks, I looks around and realise that everybody is looking at me. I look back at her and smooth her hair over with my hand. "I'm fine," I say as I force a smile. She gives me a look of uncertainty. "Trust me little duck, I'm fine."

That's about all I say for the whole car trip, I hate being the source of conversation, I hate being in conversation, let alone being the one they are conversing about. That is why I directed the conversation away from me.

We arrived at the destination about an hour later and Prim, Peeta and I are directed by Cinna to a multi-storey building. Cinna presses the elevator button and the door opens, I walk inside as Cinna presses the number twelve and we shoot up to the chosen floor. We step out into what looks to me like a beautician.

I look at Cinna and ask in disgust, "again?" He laughs a little before saying, "yes Katniss, again." I sigh as the three stylists that worked on me yesterday approach and lead me and Prim away. I look back and Peeta who is looking back at me, he blushes and looks away.

**Peeta P.O.V**

I wait around for about four hours watching old movies on the television in the lounge room before something finally happens. "What do you mean I have to get waxed again?!" someone demands. "I'm not getting it done again! Besides, what's the big deal? I won't be the centre of attention anyway."

"Katniss, wait."

"No," she says. "I'm famished, and I want to eat so I will, you can work on me once I'm done." Katniss storms into view only wearing a surgical dress which does cover her whole body, a sense of relief and disappointment travels through me followed by a feeling of shame. Her hair is silky and sticks to the blue material as water drips onto the floor and as she walks by I get a whiff of roses. She mutters something under her breath as she passes, not noticing me at all obviously.

She rips oven a bag of warm bread and sinks her teeth into a piece before swallowing and taking another and another until she is done. She then sighs and leans against the bench while placing her head inside her hands.

"Ruff day huh?" I ask, working up the nerve to say something.

She looks up, completely startled then sets her eyes on me, looking somewhat confused and irritated at the same time. "Peeta what are you still doing here?"

"I'm waiting for Portia to finish up with Prim, then she will start on me," I say simply.

She looks at me for a moment before shaking her head and sighing again, "I will see you later."

"I will see you tonight," I confirm because I know this will probably be the last time I see her before tonight. She gives me a small smile before turning around and pushing the doors back open again.

I hear her say, "I'm ready now, but please don't do the second waxing, no one will even see them anyway so it doesn't really matter."

**Authors note: what did you guys think of that? Let me know by reviewing! I appreciate it so much!**

**Anyways bye for now my lovlies!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Yes I'm updating this story again, I just could resist after all the awesome reviews I have been getting! So thanks to you guys because here's another chapter! So I know that you all want more Everlark and im trying to stay true to the characters but there's definitely some Everlark in the chapter that leads to much more exciting this to come in the future! So without making you wait any longer here it is!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Hunger Games or any of its character that all belongs to Suzanne Collins!**

**Katniss P.O.V**

It takes another four hours before I'm ready to go. Cinna tells we to twirl so I do, and as I do I see what seems as beams of orange flickering light shoot out for a moment but fade seconds later. It seems like fire, and I love it. "It's beautiful Cinna," I say as I give him a hug. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome Katniss, I've enjoyed making you look your best. And I think I will see you again very soon Miss Everdeen."

"I hope so."

He smiles at me so I smile back. "Go on now, girl on fire." I wave to him and I pick up my dress from the floor and move towards the door, I'm shaky and uneven on my high heels but I manage.

Peeta is gone when I come out but Prim is in his place, she wears a beautiful white dress and her bodice is a beautiful gold colour. Her hair is in a complex bun and on each side of her cheek has a ringlet of golden hair resting against it. "Prim, you look so beautiful." She looks up at me and gasps.

"No, you do. That dress, I've never seen anything like it Katniss," she says as she stands and inspects me.

"Don't be silly little duck, you do look beautiful, like an angel," I say. And she does, she looks so pure and grown up, her gown spreads to the floor and a little of it trails behind her and the gold of her bodice makes the angel explanation work.

"Come on, let's go, Effie is waiting down stairs," I say as I pull her towards the elevator. We travel down and find Effie standing outside, she kisses me on the cheek and fusses about how beautiful I look before turning to Prim and doing the same.

Effie is wearing a bright pink wig and a matching coloured feathery dress. I think it looks stupid, but Prim thinks otherwise. Effie leads us to a limo which is waiting outside for us. Prim gasps and slowly climbs in, I just laugh. I slide in next to her and Effie sits across from us. She beams at us and begins talking. "Now, when we arrive you will walking the red carpet as special guests with Peeta and then you will get your photo taken and then you will walk inside, watch the movie and then travel to the after party."

"After party?" Prim asks excitedly as she looks to Effie and back at me.

I sigh, "Effie I'm not sure if it's a good idea."

"Oh Katniss!" Prim exclaims. "Please let me go, please? It would mean the world to me, Katniss."

I look at her wide eyes and innocence, how could I even say no to her? How could I ever make her unhappy? "Fine," I sigh. She squeals in excitement and hugs me tightly.

About ten minutes later we arrive at the red carpet. People are already walking the carpet and having their picture taken. The gates which separate the red carpet from the paparazzi and fans who are bananas as the stars walk down the red carpet. There are a line of cars in front of us and we wait until it's our turn. In the car which is currently in front I spot Peeta step out with a wide smile and a white suit. I feel something stir inside my stomach but I try to ignore it. This feeling is weird to me.

I watch him as he smiles and walks down the carpet, waving to the crowd and taking pictures with the fellow cast by the possibly thousands of cameras and camera men. With guilty pleasure I watch him as he smiles and signs screaming and crying girls papers. They call his name and burst into tears when he looks at them let alone speaks to them, there must be hundreds of these types of girls here. I can hear them screaming from here, and the light from the flashes of the camera is overwhelming.

And soon it's our turn to hop out before our car door is opened Effie says, "Chins up, smiles on." I do as I'm told and despite the fact that my smile is small and forced I do have a smile. Prim and Effie start down the carpet and I slowly and unsurely follow. Kick, walk, kick, walk, kick, walk, I resite this inside my head just as Cinna told me to.

I glance up and realise that Peeta isn't the centre of attention anymore, because suddenly all eyes are on me. I look up as the flashes and faces turn to me. I smile a little and look to Prim who is beaming at me.

I whirl around and see Peeta staring at me with an opened mouth, his hands are shoved into his pockets and he looks so boyish just standing there. For some reason I want to go and stand beside him I want him to come over to me. But I just stick with Prim, well that is until she spots Peeta and poses with him for photos.

While everyone seems to be distracted by the two of them I slip behind the screens of the red carpet and behind the fence. I find Haymitch sitting on the ground leaning up against the screen with a bottle of vodka in his hand, his tuxedo certainly does not fit his physical appearance.

"Hey sweetheart," he says slurry.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you meant to be out there with Peeta?" I ask.

"Aren't you?" he asks sourly. I shrug.

"Give me some of that," I demand as I snatch the bottle out of his hands and take a swing. The liquid feels like fire as it travels down my throat and I squeeze my eyes shut as it finds my stomach then I sigh in relief. I pass the bottle back to a smirking Haymitch.

"Is there a back entry anywhere?" I ask.

"Yeah, just over there sweetheart, but be quick because the guards will go through there in about ten minutes."

"Why don't you come with me?" I ask.

"I'd rather stay here," he says. I say goodbye and pick up my dress then run to the door and slip inside.

**Peeta P.O.V**

Prim and I take a few photos it's time for the interviews with the camera crews which are waiting inside so I direct Prim inside where I leave her with Effie while I go and get the interviews done backstage. A female reporter stands with her producer and cameraman. She turns to me as I enter and shut the door behind me that blocks the cinema from back stage. She shakes my hand firmly, "Hi Mr Mellark, we're from channel ten, mind sitting down for a few moments?" I nod and take a seat.

"So, Peeta, how do you think the movie will go in ratings?" she asks.

I smile, "I think it will go very well, everyone has put so much work into it including the staff and not just the actors. So I think it will possibly be one of the highest rating movies of the year."

She nods and looks down at her clipboard briefly, "I'm just going to ask you a quick question for all your fans out there because you have got us all wondering. What is really going on between you and Miss Katniss Everdeen?"

I feel my cheeks go red and I force an uncomfortable laugh. The reporter raises her eyebrows and I open my mouth to answer but words don't come out because I'm distracted. Katniss bursts through the door puffing a little, she comes to a halt and looks between me and the reporter. She then purses her lips before muttering, "damn it Haymitch."

"Katniss," I say. "How nice to see you."

She looks a little startled, "nice to see you too Peeta." She looks to the door again, "I should probably go."

"No, we should probably go," I correct with a smile. I stand.

"So Peeta, no comment?" the reporter asks desperately.

I shrug, "she's my assistant."

Katniss gives the reporter a smug smile before walking through the correct door, I follow. She moves through the crowd with ease, occasionally looking back at me, her dress flickers whenever light hits it so it seems as if this girl is burning in a blaze of glory. Katniss Everdeen looks beautiful, she is better than a girl of my dreams. She is smart, mysterious, sophisticated. And I love that about her.

She walks through the crowd until we find a plush love seat, she sits and I sit beside her. Her hands clasp together in front of her as she skims the crowd in though. "Peeta?" she asks.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so nice to me?" she asks. "Why are you such a gentleman?"

For some reason I find myself blushing. "I don't understand what you mean Katniss."

She shrugs a little and smiles, "I don't know."

I look at her for a moment before asking, "so are you coming to the after party tonight?"

"Seems like it, Prim was so excited when she heard about it. How could I ever refuse?" she says.

"You really love your sister don't you?" I ask.

"More than anything in the world, I would die for her," she says as her eyes find her in the crowd. "Looks like she would be quite comfortable living like this," she says with a smile. I look across and seem Prim talking to Finnick Odair who happens to be my best friend.

"She would love where I live then," I say.

"I bet," she replies. "She would love everything and anything about this kind of lifestyle."

A moment of silence passes before I think of the most stupid but best idea have ever thought of. "Why don't you and Prim stay at my house for a week or two?" I ask.

Katniss laughs, "she would sure love that! Oh Peeta, your so funny."

"I'm being completely serious," I say. She looks across at me with a confused look.

"But why would you do that?"

"I want to show you my life, I like you Katniss and I want to be able to know you better. Prim would love the experience as well," I add.

She considers it for a moment and then looks across at me, "so… kind of like a holiday?"

I nod, "sure."

"Okay."

"What about our clothes and things?" she asks.

"No need to worry, I can ask Cinna to send me some clothes in yours and Prims size. No problems."

She looks astonished. "Peeta, I don't know how I could ever thank you."

"You don't have to," I say. "It would be my pleasure to have you stay at my house." And that is the moment that she hugs me, she wraps her warm arms around my neck and buries her head into my chest. I hesitate before wrapping my arms around her back. It feels so good to hold her in my arms.

When she pulls away which seems to me like it is all too soon she smiles. "I can't wait," she says.

"Me either."

**Authors note: Awe you weren't expecting that were you! Well as I said earlier this leads to many exciting Everlark interactions in the future! **

**Please review and let me know what you think! Greatly appreciated!**

**Bye for now my lovelies! xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note- **

**Hi all! So here's another chapter! Its all thanks to you guys you inspire me to write so much with all your amazing advice and reviews! so I don't know if you have noticed but I have been posting at least 1 chapter a day since I upload this story to this site! I'm not sure how long it will last I suppose if I keep having a chapter a day to post I'll keep doing that! So yeah I'll let you know if that changes!**

**Anyways there some nice Everlark in here you and all you Katniss/Peeta lover I know you will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the hunger games or any of its characters.**

**Peeta POV-**

"Thankyou Peeta," she says again. I feel as if I want to lean forward and kiss her, but I restrain.

"You're welcome Katniss," I smile.

"How could I ever make it up to you?" she asks.

"Well," I say. "How about a dance?"

She inhales deeply, "not here, the movie is about to start."

"What about at the after party?" I ask.

She nods, "deal," she smiles. Lights begin to fade and I find myself staring into her eyes like a complete fool.

"Come on," she says as she stands. "We need to find the seats."

"Your next to me and Prim is next to you," I say.

"How did that happen?" she asks.

"I requested it," I say shyly.

"Did you? I feel very special. I was hoping so because I really didn't want to sit next to Haymitch," she says with a laugh.

"I don't think anyone does, but I think that Effie ended up with him," I say.

"So where are we sitting?" I ask.

"Follow me," I say and I reach for her hand, she hesitates then takes it and I swear that I see everybody looking at us by this stage. "Our section is a private one, for VIP's and guests."

She smiles, "do we get special service?"

"Of course!"

"Good, because I'm starving," she says.

**Katniss P.O.V**

After our meal the movie starts, I sip a glass of soft drink during the movie and pick at a bag of popcorn. Prim insisted on me and Peeta sitting next to each other in the three seat row, so I sit in the middle. When any scenes come on that happen to have the slightest bit of romance in it Prim nudges me and raises her eye brows at me. I just shake my head and scowl at her, she laughs silently.

Peeta doesn't seem to be too interested in the movie, he mainly focuses on us, making sure our glasses are always full. Although he does watch the scnes that he insint in, probably because he hasn't seen them before and is interested in how they play out. I'm usually not the type of person who is into movies at all, but because Peeta is in it I end up quite enjoying it and by the end of the movie I seem to appreciate him more.

As the credits come on and the lights begin to fill the room again I lean over to Peeta and say, "I loved it. It was amasing."

I swear I see him blush before he says with a small laugh, "thanks."

I stand and stretch while Prim boasts to Peeta about how good he was and how she believes he should win and Oscar or something. I look down at the media below us who have their cameras on me, I deeply inhale and look across the room. Haymitch is being escorted out of the building while her vomits all over the floor. It's now that I realise the exact reason he wasn't sitting with us.

Prim takes my arms and leads me down the stairs, Peeta follows, press overwhelm the three of us until guards begin to step in. I find myself reaching for Peetas hand, he firmly takes it and rewards me with a shy smile. Once we make it through the crowds it's time to walk the red carpet for the second time tonight, so with the three of us together we embrace the screaming and shouting and flashing. We all stop and let the sea of cameras take a few snaps before hopping in a limo. The driver shuts the door and we drive off.

Because of the lack of light my dress doesn't flicker anymore, its just a crimson red colour now. Prim rests her head against my arm and soon as I know it she is asleep. Peeta smiles at her and looks out the window, it's peaceful inside the car. That is until I look behind us, four scooters trail us, they all seem to be press as they are taking photos whenever they can.

I sigh and turn to Peeta, "how do you put up with this?"

He shrugs, "I guess you just get used to it."

"It must be horrible to have everything about your personal life exposed," I say not to him necessarily.

"At least people know me for who I really am, I've got nothing to hide," he says.

I look at him and I suddenly feel sorrow for him and I ask, "when was the last time you had a… real relationship?"

He creases his forehead in though, "I'm not sure actually. Ages, maybe when I was fourteen or something? But like they count." I frown. "What about you girl on fire?"

I laugh softly, making sure I don't stir Prim. "Never," I say. "Too much to focus on I guess."

He nods in agreement, "yeah." He pauses, "so are you still up for this dance?"

I smile, "why are you so keen?"

He smiles, "because, I love it when beautiful women dance with me."

"You regard me as beautiful?" I ask feeling myself blush, I feel stupid.

"Of course," he says softly. "Besides, I've never partner dance before."

"Why didn't you tell me Peeta Mellark?! I've got a standard to up hold and I don't want to disappoint you of all people," I say.

He laughs softly, "they won't be disappointed, the world is interested in you Katniss."

I roll my eyes, "only because they think there is something going on between the two of us."

He shrugs and looks out the window, "they're like that."

I since that that conversation has ended so I turn my attention to the lights of the city below as we drive up a road leading to Peeta's house.

**Authors Note- **

**So what did you all think? Please let me know and review they're all greatly appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note-**

**Hi everyone! Thanks for all your awesome reviews, they mean a lot! Ok so there's some cute everlark in this chapter! Hope you enjoy it!\**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Hunger Games or its characters!**

**Peeta P.O.V**

We arrive at my house within the hour. Most of my guests have already arrived, including Finnick who is waiting at the door for us. He sculls a glass of shandy before greeting us. "I would be surprised if you won any awards for that movie Mellark. It was good, but you know, I've seen better." I smirk.

"Katniss meet Mr Odair," I say.

Katniss gives him a look, she seems unimpressed. "I'm surprised you didn't show up in your underwear."

"Are you disappointed Miss Everdeen?" he asks with a sly edge in his voice.

"Very," she says sarcastically before storming off. I watch her as she disappears into the house, Prim runs after her.

"Stop staring at her like an idiot," Finnick says. I turn back to him. "Huh?"

"You like her, don't you?" he asks. I look around at the press. "Can we talk about this, somewhere else?" I ask.

"Okay," he says. We move to a quieter place which is around the side of the house in the darkness of the night. "So, do you?" Finnick asks, he just goes straight to the point.

"Yeah," I admit. There is no use lying to him, he knows everything and he would know for sure if I was lying or not. After all, he is my best friend. Finnick grins at me, "Katniss Everdeen. She isn't bad, is she?"

"She beautiful."

"Do you think she likes you?" he asks.

"No," I say flatly.

"Why not?" he asks.

"She not the kind of girl who just falls for celebrities, she is not the kind of girl who falls for anyone really," I explain.

"it's all good, you've got me, what can I say? I'm a match maker," he says.

"I'd rather you not Finnick. It's okay," I say.

"Fine," he says. "Come on, were missing the fun."

Once we are inside I spot Katniss helping Haymitch into the bathroom, she frowns as he puts all his weight on her making her stumble sideways. I help her up and get Haymitch into the bathroom safely. "Thanks," she mumbles as I pull her up. As soon as we close the door Haymitch vomits into the toilet.

"Is he always like this at parties?" Katniss asks.

"Every single time," I say. "This is why he doesn't usually get invited to parties."

Katniss looks at Haymitch, "he is such a fool." He vomits again. "Let's get out of here, once he is feeling better he will come out."

I nod and we leave Haymitch to vomit alone. Katniss and I walk down the hallways in silence. "You've got a nice house," she says looking to me. "It's huge."

"I know, that's the problem," I say.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"I'm the only one here, there is no one to share it with," I say.

"You've got Prim and I," she says.

I smile, "I know."

Katniss pauses as we come across the dance floor, "still up for it."

"I am if you are."

Katniss looks around, she eyes out the paparazzi. "Who cares about them, they can believe what they want." She takes my hand, "come on."

She pulls me onto the floor and places her hand on my shoulder, I place my hand on her hip as instructed and she holds my hand. The song is slow so we step around slowly like the people do in the old fashioned movies. Katniss looks at me, her reflecting dress seems to make her grey eyes glow with a tinge of orange. It looks like a fire is burning inside her eyes. And maybe there is.

By this stage all eyes are on us, I can see the flash of the cameras against her fabric. But despite this I keep my eyes on hers. I can't really tell how Katniss is feeling, her lips are set in a straight line and her eyes are looking straight into mine. I feel my heart flutter. "So have you got anymore interviews tonight?" she asks.

"I've got one with Entertainment weekly, they are taking pictures of us, they are the group standing on the staircase," I say.

She slowly turns her head towards them and then back to me. "Could you do the interview with me? You are my assistant." I say.

"Sure," she says with a small smile. I make the most of holding Katniss, I pull her closer to me. She doesn't seem to mind, or notice, either way. She seems to be comfortable with dancing, she's good at it, way better than I will ever be.

The song ends and we move off the dance floor with every single eye in the room on us. I spot Finnick raising his glass to me, Prim stands beside him with a huge grin. I just smile and shake my head. The interview is quick and they mainly stay on the topic of the movie. They do briefly mention the fact that Katniss and I looked quite close on the dance floor but we brush it off pretty quickly. It about two when we finish the interview and people begin pouring out of the house, everybody knows that at my house, no one says past two. Even Haymitch is escorted out. That is when the cleaners come in and begin their duties, to my surprise Katniss and Prim help. And they keep helping for about twenty minutes until the room is spotless.

I show them both to their rooms and let them have some down time. I purposely position Katniss's room across from mine. Prim chooses her room and ends up taking a white coloured luxurious room only just down the hall. Katniss shuts the door, I watch the light turn on from under the gap under the door. I turn away.

**Katniss P.O.V**

I slip off my dress and fold it up and placed it into the best. Cinna has already filled my cupboards full on clothes, but I don't dare to look, I don't want to look at the expensive materials. Instead I go straight to the pyjama draw and take out a set of silky of royal blue pyjamas. I slip the top on which is loose and doesn't cling to anything bar my chest, I also slip on the shorts, they feel smooth on my skin and last until my mid-thigh. I take out my hair and braid it down my back and then I remove my makeup before slipping out of my room. I'm not exactly sure what I expect to see, because everyone is in bed. Or I thought so.

Peeta has is bedroom door open, his light is on and he sits on a chair beside his bed sketching something. I sense that he is doing something private, something that I shouldn't see but despite that I notice that I'm stepping into his room and walking quietly towards his bed. As I edge closer I realise that he isn't sketching at all, he is painting. I cock my head to the side and stretch up, attempting to see what he is painting but the floor boards underneath my feet suddenly creak loudly and that is when he whips around. My feet find the floor with a loud thud, this is why wooden floor boards are a bad idea when you are trying to be sneaky.

Peeta looks at me with wide eyes as his hand moves his work from my view. He looks slightly shocked as he says, "Katniss, I thought you were already asleep."

I shake my head, "I'm still awake."

He looks at me for a long moment, I look back at him. Peeta looks tried, he wears a white shirt that hangs loosely around his body along with simple black shorts. His hair is wet and it clings to his forehead and although he is extremely startled his mouth is slightly curved into a small but friendly smile.

"Do you want to sit down?" he asks.

I hesitate before saying, "alright." He sits up and slides across the bed to make room for me. I sit down on the edge of the bed, being careful not to take up much room.

"So," he says as he clears his throat. "What did you think of the party?"

I shrug a little before meeting his eyes, "it was good, if you're into that kind of thing."

"You're not into parties?" he asks although he sounds far from surprised.

"No, I'm not really a people person if you know what I mean," I say.

"I understand, although you did seem to handle the media well," he says.

I smile a little, "I learn from the best."

He laughs and meets my eyes for a moment before his crystal clear blue eyes flit away again. That is when a sudden question comes across me, do I make him nervous? Surely not, he deals with all kinds of different people every day so how could I, an extra ordinary girl, have an effect on him? What a stupid thought. But a question that seems relevant to me right now is, does he have an effect on me? Strange feelings seem to boil up inside of me when I'm around him, this was mostly affective last night. Katniss Everdeen.

**Authors Note-**

**Awe wasn't that sweet! Hope you all enjoyed it! please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note- **

**Hi guys! thanks so much for your awesome reviews! Also thanks to a fan who gave me an idea for this chapter! **

**So guys heres the next chapter! there a cute part in here where peeta finds out a bit more about katniss which is always cute! anyways hope you enjoy this chapter please review and let me know what you thought! also if you had any ideas that you think I might like to use in this story please PM me! **

**Katniss P.O.V**

Katniss Everdeen, not him, not him.

"So, uh, what do you want to do tomorrow?" he asks while he avoids my eyes.

I shrug, "I'm not sure, whatever you were planning."

"Alright," he says. "I think it would be best if we stayed out of the public eye tomorrow, we can just stay here for the day."

"That's fine by me," I say. He nods and the silence that follows tells me that it's time to go.

I stand and face the door, "goodnight Peeta," I say in a whisper.

"Goodnight Katniss," he says softly. I walk to the door and look at him looking back at me one last time before shutting it and going to my bed.

Peeta P.O.V

The early morning light shines through the curtains and into my eyes. I yawn as I wake, the alarm clock reads seven. The morning is cold and my is also cold, so get out quickly and open my door. Katniss's door is still closed so I suspect she is still asleep. Prim emerges from her room looking like she has just woken from the best sleep of her life. "Morning Prim," I call.

She beams at me, "morning Peeta."

"Good sleep?" I ask.

"Yes, the beds are so soft and comfortable, it feels as if I'm sleeping on a cloud," she says.

"I'm glad," I say. "You hungry?"

"Starving."

We head down stairs and I make her some pancakes. It's nine o'clock and Katniss still isn't awake. As Prim finishes her last mouth full of food I say, "Katniss must be having a good sleep."

Prim swallows before saying, "she's not sleeping, she's awake. She never sleeps past six."

"Where is she then?" I ask.

"Probably out in the woods," she says casually.

"The woods? Why would she be there?" I ask, genuinely confused.

"She's into archery, you know, hunting? Has been ever since she was eleven."

"Oh," I say.

"You should go and find her," Prims says while she looks down at her plate. "She would want to know we are awake."

"Alright," I say. "Do you want to come?"

"No," she says innocently. "I will stay."

"Okay."

I leave Prim behind and go outside into the cold. I stand on the balcony and look around, she is nowhere to be seen. The wind blows hard into my face as I walk down the steps and onto the lawn. "Katniss!" I call. "Katniss, where are you?"

"Peeta," says a voice that seems surprisingly close. I whirl around and there she is, wearing a mahogany brown jumper, a white shirt and denim jeans. In her hand is a bow, I notice she also has a quiver filled with arrows.

"Peeta," she says again, urgency in her voice. "What's wrong?"

I suddenly feel breathless and I can't speak. "Peeta?" she asks, worry slipping into voice. "Peeta, are you alright?" She steps closer to me.

"Yeah," I get out. "Yeah I'm okay."

She lets out a breath, "you had me worried."

I laugh a little before asking, "where were you?"

"Just out," she says as she slips the quiver off her shoulder.

"What were you doing?" he asks.

She holds up her bow in front of me and I nod.

"Are you hungry?" I ask.

"Not really, I ate so much last night," she says with a shrug.

"I can make you pancakes," I suggest.

"It's okay, I'm full. Besides, I wouldn't want to pull a Haymitch all over your kitchen table," she says with a slight edge of humour.

I laugh a little, "so what do you want to do today?"

"I saw some of your movies near the television as I walked out this morning," she says slyly. "Some of them… looked… interesting…"

I blush and I can't hold eye contact, I'm not ashamed of my movies, not at all. It's just that I'm not exactly sure if I want her to see them. I'm not sure if I would want her to see me kissing other girls and telling them that I love them, although it's not real I'm still insecure about it.

"So, can we watch them?" she asks.

I hesitate before saying, "sure. But, don't judge me. Please."

"Why would I do that? I'm your assistant, not your critic," she says.

I take a deep breath, "okay."

We put one of my movies on that Katniss selected, luckily this isn't one of the ones I was worried about and when the movie ends she actually looks impressed. "You're a whole different person on screen, aren't you?" she asks.

"That is the point," I say with a smile.

"I guess so," she shrugs

"Hey guys," someone says.

I whip around as Katniss smiles widely and says, "Prim! I haven't seen you all morning! Where have you been?"

"In my room, reading," she says.

"Why didn't you join us?" Katniss asks.

She shrugs, "I thought that you two should have some bonding time, you know, without me."

Katniss looks genially confused for a moment, Prim winks at me while Katniss is looking away I just stare at her asking myself is it really that obvious?! Prim takes a seat next to me and sighs. "So was it a good movie Katniss?" she asks.

Katniss nods, "it was amazing, no wonder your such a big fan."

That's when I realise, Prim isn't mocking me at all. She is actually trying to help me. Prim would be the best person to help me, after all, she is her sister and she knows just about everything about her. "I've told you so many times Katniss, I'm glad you've finally became a fan."

"Anyway," she says with a smile. "What are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

I think for a moment before an idea pops into my head. In a recent movie I worked alongside with one of the sweetest young girls I've ever met and I have a strong feeling that Prim will love her. Her name is Rue. And if the two of them are together it will give Katniss and I a chance to be alone for a while. "Prim," I say with a smile. "I actually have someone I want you to meet."

Prim looks at me with a confused expression as I pick up the phone and dial Rues number.

**Authors Note-**

**So prims getting a new friend!Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review your thoughts! also as I said above if you have any ideas that you think I might like useing for this story any characters I should add or the like Pretty please PM me it would be much appreciated!**

**Until next time my lovelies!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:**

**Hi guys sorry for the wait! Have been really busy lately with school all that and my wifi is supper dodgey! But duh duh duh duhhhhh its all good heres the next chapter! Please review they make my day and read the aurthors not at the bottom! Thanks guys!**

Disclaimer-

I do not own The Hunger Games or any of its Characters!

**Peeta P.O.V**

The doorbell rings loudly and I race to the front door but Rue is already inside when I see her.

"Sorry," she huffs. "The paparazzi, they are out there. I had to get inside." She turns and locks the door.

"It's all good, I understand. Come on, I've got somebody I want you to meet," I say with a smile.

Rue follows me into the living room where Prim and Katniss are waiting. As soon as Prim's eyes find Rues her mouth drops open. Obviously Prim is a huge fan of Rue. "You must be Prim," Rue smiles.

"Yeah," she says with wide eyes.

After a little awkward conversations I suggest that Rue and Prim go swimming, they agree instantly, and run up the stair towards the indoor pool while giggling and laughing. Soon enough Katniss and I are alone again. She leans against the kitchen table with her arms folded across her chest, her eyebrows are raised. "You have a pool?" she asks.

"Two, indoor and outdoor," I say.

"Want to go swimming?" she asks with a smile.

I gulp, "Katniss, I can't swim."

"Don't be ridiculous! If you couldn't swim why would you have not one but two pools?" she laughs.

"Katniss," I say seriously. She turns towards me. "I **can't **swim."

The smile on her face fades as she looks at me, she probably thinks I'm an idiot. But then she slightly smiles. "I will teach you then."

"Katniss I don't think-" I start.

"Peeta," she says softly. "It's the least I can do. Now go on and get ready, I will meet you there in five minutes."

I watch Katniss as she leaves and closes her door to her room and so I go in mine and quickly get changed into some white board shorts before heading up towards the pool. I hate swimming, I couldn't do it to save my life. And now I'm about to be humiliated in front of the girl I happen to love. I knew I shouldn't have gotten a stupid pool.

I hear the door swing open behind me and I whirl around. Katniss stands looking out, not at me, but at the pool area while I stand staring at her. She is wearing a lime green bikini and her hair is out from a braid, it's long and long curls swing down her back. She is beautiful, maybe at the current moment hot. But mainly beautiful.

"Peeta you are so lucky," she says while turning her wide grey eyes towards me, I force my eyes to meet hers.

"Thanks," I say.

"It's like a resort here, even better than I resort," she says scanning her eyes over the area which overlooks the rest of the district. She walks slowly towards the edge of the pool and looks down, and then she suddenly dives into the pool causing little splash. I wait until she breaks the surface and resurfaces by she doesn't for a while. I rush over to the edge of the pool, desperately looking down through the bubbles to try to see her. For a moment I consider jumping in but that is when I see bubbles over the other side of the pool and then she surfaces.

Katniss leans over the edge of the pool and looks down the steep drop of concrete where the excess water runs down into a drain. From where she is you can see from the main square all the way to the mining fields. It's a beautiful view worth millions.

I watch her as she flicks her hair out of her eyes and smiles at me, "are you coming in?"

"Yeah."

I walk over to the step and slowly step into the water. The cold water makes me shiver violently. "It's not the bad once you get in," Katniss says as she approaches me.

My lower lip begins to quiver. Katniss extends her hand towards me. "Come on, all you need to do it stand for now. It's easy, the water will only come up to your chest."

I grip onto her hand as she slowly eases me into the water, soon enough I'm standing on the bottom looking at a beaming Katniss. "Now all you have to do is take your feet off the bottom and stroke or float. That is all there is to it," she says.

I try it and with a little bit of her help I end up doing it and within the next hour I can stroke and float pretty well. "You did it!" she exclaims.

"Thanks for helping me," I blush.

"Anytime Peeta, it was a privilege to help," she says. I look at the space between us and I have a sudden urge to fill it. I want to be closer to her. I look up into her eyes and see that her smile has faded and is replaced with a soft expression. Water droplets cling to her eyelashes making her eyes shine in the light, trails of water flow down her skin. I raise my hand to her cheek. She doesn't protest or move away. My heart beats a mile a minute, I can feel the beat in my ears. I lean in and so does she. And our lips press together.

Prim P.O.V

Rue throws me a towel as I climb out of the pool. "Peeta is such a great guy," Rue says as she dries off. "Perfect for Katniss."

"I know right," I sigh. "I just wish the she could see that Peeta likes her so much. It's so obvious. Don't you reckon?"

"Yeah, the way he looks at her. I saw the interview where Katniss barged in during the thing on the premier. Funny as, and the look on his face when he saw her. Priceless," Rue says.

"And did you see him look at her on the red carpet? It was so funny his mouth just swung open like a door in a blizzard. For the past two days I've been trying to set the two of them up. You know, push the relationship along," I say.

Rue looks out the window and down to the pool where Katniss and Peeta are swimming. "It seems like their having fun." She pauses. "Wait a second, Prim get over here."

I rush over by her side and watch the two of them. "They're getting extremely close."

"Eye contact deepening," Rue says.

"Hand contact," I say as I see Peeta raise his hand to her cheek. And then, they kiss.

Rue looks sideways at me, I look back at her. "The doors are soundproof, right?" I ask.

"Yeah."

At the exact same moment we begin screaming and jumping up and down as we watch them pull away. "That was not a peck!" Rue exclaims.

"He _lingered_," I shout.

"AND KATNISS KISSED HIM BACK!" she exclaims. We begin jumping and screaming again and then we watch them as Katniss turns away from him and hops out of the pool. That is when the excitement ceases.

"Wait a second, why isn't she staying. Shouldn't they be holding hands or claiming their love for each other?" Rue asks.

"Yeah," I say slowly. "But Katniss, she doesn't look love struck."

"She looks confused."

Rue and I look at each other but now the happiness has faded into complete confusion. I look back at Peeta who is just staring hopelessly after Katniss as she darts into the house.

"She kissed him back. So she obviously likes him, at least a little," Rue says.

"She's not really experienced when it comes to relationships you see," I say. "She has never really been good at that at all."

"I'm sure she will come around," Rue says. "But until then we need to know what is stopping her from going out with Peeta."

"I think I can talk to her," I say.

"Alright," she says. "But I think it will be best to leave it until later so we let her cool off a little. Maybe she will talk to Peeta herself."

"Maybe," I murmur although I highly doubt it. As Rue ushers me to follow I take one more look at a sad Peeta as he climbs slowly out of the pool before I dart off after Rue.

**Authors Note:**

**Awe how cute was that everlark guys! Sorry for that kinda cliffy in the Katniss POV! i'll try to update soon! What did you guys think about their kiss?! And ofcourse typical Katniss running of cause shes confused! Dam it Katniss why can't you just love Peeta like the rest of us! (P.S I LOVE EVERLARK!) Thought I'd add a Prim POV for a diferent perspective... And lets face it who doesn't like Prim! Please please please let me know what you think, I love getting your reviews it makes my day! Also if you have any ideas about where you would like this story to go please PM me! I will reply to all so that would be great!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aurthors Note:**

**Hi guys! I tried to update the story supper quick for you all cause of the awesome reviews that this story has been getting! So ta dah! You all got an update the day after!Thats pretty awesome! Some interesting and cute everlark in this chapter! I hope you all like it! Also huge thanks to Willow Mellark for all the great advice she has been giving me for this story it definately helps! If any of you guys have any ideas or suggestions please review or PM me, I would really appreciate it!**

**Without any furthur wait here it chapter 11! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Hunger Games or any of his characters!**

**Chapter 11**

**Katniss P.O.V**

I lay on my bed, facing down against my pillow, pushing hot air in and out of my lungs. I'm awfully confused. What just happened? He kissed me but most of all I kissed him back. And I know it, there is no denying it. And he knows it too. That is why he tried to stop me before I left.

Do I love him. I at least like him, I know that. But love? I'm not exactly sure. And what about Gale? I used to be sure that he was going to be the only one. It's not like we've made a commitment or anything but he has told me that he loved me. I didn't say it back. That made him angry and he ignored me for days but I wasn't going to say something that I didn't mean.

I do have feelings for Peeta, but I'm just not sure if I want to move along as quickly as we are. He knows that I have feelings now, he must. And I also know that I have made him upset too. And I want him to forgive me but I also want to set the record straight.

I turn over and reach for the remote to the large flat screen which is hanging upon the wall. With my head against the pillow I watch the daily news. The reporter is suddenly saying his goodbyes and welcoming in the 'Seam Gossip' show. "And stay tuned to know about today's breaking news, trust me, you don't want to miss this ladies!"

Then it cuts to a short add before we are back again with a plastic looking girl by the name of Kate introducing the show. "So right now we are going to cut to our reporter who is in the main square of the Seam. George has some breaking news that all the girls of Panem will want to hear. George?"

"Hello everybody. About twenty minutes ago we caught some footage of possible the biggest story we have ever presented on this show. Our lonely heartthrob Peeta Mellark may have just gotten off the market ladies. Earlier on today the lovely lady Miss Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark were caught sharing a kiss during a romantic swim in his Mansion. Here is the footage." And there it is. Peeta Mellark looking deep into me before kissing me, and I kiss him back. And the footage ends there.

"So there is possibly the year's biggest scoop Panem! We will keep you updated with the story. I think it's going to be interesting when they both come in for work tomorrow! Thanks Kate!"

The screen cuts back to Kate who is looking a little surprised. "So ladies? How about that?" she asks with a smile. "Personally I think they are a cute couple. But what do you think? Send us in an email and log onto our website and vote in our voting poll. The question of the day is Everlark, which is there couple name by the way, hot or not?"

I angrily throw a pillow at the screen although it will have no affect at all. My fist slams down on the power button which switches the screen off. Why does everyone have to know what is going on inside Peetas life? And now, since I'm a part of it, they want to know about me too! I let out an angry sigh before getting up and changing into tight jeans and a mid-drift red top. I do my hair up into a high ponytail before slipping a pair of sun glasses on and grabbing my handbag which had my phone and purse inside of it. I need to get away from the photographers who are lurking outside my bedroom window, I can see their shadows through my curtains.

After making sure that the hallway is clear I move out of my room and silently walk down the stairs. When I reach the bottom of the stairs I quickly write Peeta a note before grabbing the keys to my car and rushing into the driveway. I start the car and press my foot down and as I speed off I see paparazzi turning their heads but they are too late to take any photos because they are left in a cloud of my dust.

**Prim P.O.V**

I wait for Peeta to emerge from his room, Rue has decided to go home after Katniss left as the paparazzi was just getting ridiculous. But she is coming back later after they leave for a sleepover.

After a long and boring hour of waiting for something to happen I finally decide that I've had enough of doing nothing. So go into the kitchen and decide to make some cookies. I know Peeta hasn't eaten lunch and it's early afternoon. Maybe if I can drive him out of his room with hunger.

So after the cookies have finished in the oven I let them cool on the bench and it only takes about a minute or so before Peeta is out biting into one. "You like cooking?" he asks.

I shrug, "I just do it to fill time, ya know?"

"Well I used to be a baker when I was younger," he says.

"Oh really?" I ask.

"Yeah. I used to help my parents run the bakery in the Main Square."

"Katniss and I went there sometimes," I say and at the mention of her name he looks down.

I lean against the bench, this is my chance. "What's up?"

He looks up at me and sets down his cookie onto a plate. "Look, Prim, I don't know if I should tell you-"

"About what? About how much you are in love with Katniss? Because I already know," I say with a sweet smile.

"Wait, how?" he asks looking taken aback.

"It's obvious, the way you look at her when she isn't looking. But seriously, I think that these feelings are a two way street," I say.

"Really?" he asks with a smile.

"Yeah, at the premier, when she saw you while we were waiting, she couldn't tear her eyes away from you," I say. Peeta blushes deeply. "And by the way," I say as I bite into a cookie, "I know about the kiss."

And again Peeta blushes as he says, "how?"

"I just happened to be looking, and for the record, she totally kissed you back," I say.

"So your saying, she actually may, like me at least?" he asks with wide eyes.

"For sure, there's no denying," I say.

"Then why did she leave?" he asks.

"Katniss isn't your typical average girl that you would know. She would never sell her feelings to you. And maybe that is because she has so little experience. Look, Peeta, Katniss is just trying to be careful, she is sorting things out in her head that confuse her. She wants to know for sure how she feels about you before stepping into the spotlight for good," I explain. "She confused about her old life, she is confused about me, she is confused about this lifestyle but most of all she is confused about you."

"So what do you think I should do?" he asks.

"Just wait until she comes back and sit down with her somewhere, you need to tell her how you feel, you need to be completely honest with her. And maybe if your honest, she will be too. But I can assure you there is feelings stirring inside of her, I can see it when she looks at you Peeta," I say.

"Thanks Prim," Peeta says with a smile. "I appreciate it."

"You're welcome," I say before taking another bite of my cookie and turning to walk towards my room.

**Peeta P.O.V**

Its dark by the time Katniss returns and the paparazzi are long gone. I watch her from my window as she shuts off the ignition and rests her head against the steering wheel for a moment before hoping out of the car. She looks tired as she walks inside. I take a deep breath before opening my door and walking down the stairs. I stop when I see her because she looks extremely sad. She places her handbag and keys on the kitchen table and she grips onto the side like her life depends on it.

"Katniss," I say softly. "Are you alright?"

She looks up and stares at me for a long moment before saying my name. Tears well up in her eyes. "Peeta," she says.

I walk towards her but keep my distance, I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable. But I'm not the one who closes the distance between us this time, as it is her. She suddenly moves forwards and hugs me, her arms wrap tightly around my back as she sobs into my chest.

I hesitate briefly before moving my arms around her back and burying my face into her hair. "Katniss," I say softly. "What's the matter?"

She pulls away and looks to the ground before drawing in a deep breath and wiping away her tears. "Thankyou Peeta," she says, "for caring."

"Well," I say slowly as I scratch my head. "I guess it's time for bed."

She nods as she follows me down the hallway and up the stairs. I walk towards my bedroom and before I go inside I say, "night Katniss."

"Night Peeta," she says sadly.

I'm about to close my door but she stops me.

"Peeta?" she asks as she lingers in her doorway.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Stay with me?" she asks.

I slowly nod and I follow her into her room. She takes my hand and the only way I can see is because of the moonlight which shines through the gap in her curtains. I pull my shirt off as the night is hot as I get under the doona, Katniss changes into a night gown and climbs in beside me. We don't touch, although we are close.

"Night Peeta," she says in a sigh.

I wait until she is drifting into sleep before whispering, "always."

Authors Note-

What did you think? Them sneaky reporters! Please let me know what you think of my chapter! Until next time! Love you all!


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note:**

**Because of all your awesome reviews I decided to spend the rest of the day writing this chapter for you all! So thanks for all your great reviews guys they really spur me along to update sooner! Ok so to clear things up as I have had a couple of questions about which characters knew about the televised kiss- Katniss, Haymitch, Prim and Rue all know that the kiss was televised but as of yet Peeta doesn't although he suspects something is up! **

**Without further ado here is chapter 12!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any aspect the Hunger Games.**

Chapter 12

Katniss P.O.V

My eyes slowly flutter open as the morning light shines brightly into my eyes. I sit up and stretch a little before softly yawning. My eyes slowly divert to my left and I see Peeta, he is still sleeping. I forgot I wanted to sleep with him last night. But since I've slept with him I've noticed that I've had one of the most peaceful and longest sleeps since my father died. The clock reads eight.

I slowly climb out of bed and tip toe over to the bathroom where I close the door and quickly have a shower and wash my hair. Then I dry off and do my hair into a side braid before slipping on a yellow dress which is tight around the bodice and flows out and lasts until my mid-thigh. The seams of the dress are outlined in yellow ribbon. I reach for my phone and call Haymitch.

"Morning sweetheart," he mumbles. "I'm on my way over, you and Peeta better be ready by the time I arrive."

"Alright," I say into the phone. "When will you be here?"

"In about half an hour," he says.

"Okay, see you then."

And I'm about to hang up when I hear Haymitch say. "Oh, and sweetheart. Nice catch." Then he hangs up. I stuff my things into a creamy white handbag before heading out of the bathroom. I wake Peeta up with a small shake.

He slowly opens his eyes and sets them on me. "Time to wake up," I say with a smile. "Come on Peeta, Haymitch will be here soon."

Peeta sits up and for the first time I notice that his shirt is off. My jaw drops, but I quickly close it. He has muscles that shift underneath his skin with the slightest movement, he is stocky, built and I'm currently finding it difficult to keep my eyes from him.

He doesn't talk, all he does it make his way across the room and out the door and he goes into his room and shuts the door. I was unfair to him last night I guess, I ran off without and explanation then returned and asked him to sleep with me. I don't know what's going on, I just needed him. And I didn't realise.

I head down the hallway and down the stair where Prim in already cooking bacon and eggs. My hand grabs a piece of bacon out of the pan and I pop the hot juicy slice of meat into my mouth.

"Morning Prim," I say with a mouthful on bacon.

"Hey Katniss," she says. "What's been going on?"

"Nothing much."

"Don't lie to me," she laughs.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Now you're trying to play dumb? Goodness me, Rue and I both know that you and Peeta shared a kiss. We saw it, didn't we Rue?" she says while looking over my shoulder.

"Yeah, and besides even if we missed it the story was all over the news so we were bound to find out either way," Rue says with a smile.

"And I know you two slept together last night," Prim says with a smile full of sweet and complete innocence.

"Nothing happened Prim, if that was your question within the statement," I while shovelling down another piece of bacon.

She smiles at me, "so you did sleep with him?"

I give her a sideways glance before smiling at her and saying, "yes, but I don't see how that is any of your business. Anyway, are the two of you hanging around here today?"

"We might go shopping later on but other than that I think we will be around here most of the day," Rue says.

"Okay," I say. "Well, have fun then."

"We will," Prim says.

I turn and I hear Peeta coming down the staircase. Prim offers him some breakfast but he declines. "I'm not hungry, but thankyou anyway Prim."

I stare at Peeta for a long moment, I turn away when I hear a car horn. I snatch up my hand back, wave goodbye to Prim and Rue and then with Peeta I head out the door. Peeta and I hop in the limo where Haymitch awaits. As soon as we begin to drive we are overwhelmed by the paparazzi but they cannot see us through the tinted windows.

Haymitch hands something to the two of us.

"What's this?" I ask.

"The Seam gossip magazine, look at the cover Katniss," he says.

I turn over the magazine and there, right on the front cover, is a huge picture of Peeta and I kissing. I cannot help slamming my head on the head rest out of frustration. Peeta looks across at me sadly. "Why are you showing me this Haymitch?" I snap.

"Just thought you would like to know, sweetheart," he says with a sly smile. "Let's just say that this is a warning to you, now Panem sees this they instantly think the two of you are a couple. And to be honest now that they do, you, Peeta, are getting more publicity. So what you're going to do is go in there and play along with it. I don't care how you actually feel about each other, I just want you to act. You can do that, can't you?"

I stare at Haymitch in bewilderment, I can't believe what he just said. Act? Act loving each other? I can't do that! When I was younger I could barely lie that I wasn't the one who didn't wear my shoes in the house! I can't act a whole relationship if I can't lie about the simplest things!

"Haymitch," I say sternly. "I can't do that."

"Well you're going to have to," he says as he throws me a hateful look.

"Haymitch, I don't think she can-" Peeta starts.

"Well she is just going to have to Peeta!" he yells. "Do you think it matters! It's just an act, okay?! The people get what the people want and right now they want you two to be together so that is what is going to happen! Okay!?"

I give Haymitch a hateful glare before staring out the window, I don't speak or move for the rest of the drive. We pull up in front of the set where the paparazzi immediately surrounds our car in a huge force.

"Now go on," Haymitch says. "And remember, you're in love."

Peeta swallows hard before reaching for my hand. I take it as we step out of the car as the paparazzi swallows the two of us in flashes of light. Cameras are pushed into our faces as we struggle to get through. I smile, although I don't really feel like I should be, Peeta does to but I can tell he doesn't want to be either. And it's because of this that I grip onto his hand even tighter and plant a small kiss on his cheek.

I'm not one hundred precent sure of it yet but I might not have to try as hard as I first thought to be in love with Peeta.

**Authors Note:**

**Bit of a cliffy there guys! I can't wait to see where this story goes but I promise I'll update soon! Please let me know what you thought of The Everlark in this chapter and Katniss's feeling! I would be a great help! Please keep reviewing!**

**Love you all! Until next time.**

**-Prim**


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Note!

Dah Dah Daaaah! Here it is my little tributes! Chapter 13! Sorry for the bit of a wait! I've been fairly busy with school! But all my spare time has been going into writing this story! Thanks for all of your reviews! Each and every one of them are greatly appreciated! Please keep reviewing it make my day! Please read the Authors note at the bottom! Warning- Awesomely cute Everlark in the chapter! So get excited tributes!

OK now ONWARD to chapter 13! Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't not own any aspect of the Hunger Games!

Peeta P.O.V

After much push and shove we finally make it through the doors and into the set. Katniss is still gripping onto my hand, he face looks white, as if all colour has been drained from her skin. I'm worried about her, she isn't used to this kind of lifestyle and I don't want it to affect her too much.

Hand in hand we walk away from the doors leaving the paparazzi behind once we are out of sight she drops my hand and sighs. "Peeta," she says softly.

"No, there is no need, I already know," I say.

"No Peeta I've got to-" she starts.

"I already know Katniss," I insist. "I'm sorry for getting you into this."

I turn and walk off, leaving her behind. I feel bad for getting her into this lifestyle but there is nothing that I can do. Everything is out of my hands, everything is out of my power.

"Peeta!" Katniss shouts from behind me. I turn and look at her, she looks beautiful in that yellow dress, although she looks beautiful in anything.

She slowly walks up to me, her eyes trained on mine. And she stops, jut centimetres away from me. Her hands move to my collar and she pulls me closer. "Peeta, I'm not blaming you for anything. I don't want to fake anything we have between us. I just want you to be you and me to be me. Who cares about what Haymitch and the public think anyway? I don't want them to change me. You understand that, don't you?"

I nod, because I can't speak. She is so close to me.

She looks down for a moment before letting me go. "Peeta, I do- I do like you. I like you a lot. And-" she cuts herself off. "And I just thought I would let you know."

She turns away, not looking at me at all. And I watch her as she disappears into the set.

My heart beats a mile a minute. Katniss might just love me. I might just have a chance.

"Peeta!" Haymitch calls.

I whip around.

"Get on set, come on boy, their waiting for you," he says.

I nod and jog up to the set where they do my make up, get me into my costume and then place me in front of the camera. The whole time I think about her. We have to have a few takes because I keep stuffing up my lines. I know them off by heart, it's just that I'm distracted by her. I can't focus.

"Peeta," Haymitch says in between a take. "Come on, focus."

"I can't, Haymitch," I say.

"Why not?" he asks.

"Because of Katniss," I say.

Haymitch smiles, "that's my boy, I'm proud that you have finally found someone. But, seriously Peeta, you are being paid to get these lines right. You have spent hours upon hours practising, so can you get them right. So get them right, okay?"

I nod and go back to the set, although it's hard I push Katniss out of my mind temporarily and finally get my lines right. But every now and then I look up at her sitting on a plush royal blue because I can't help it.

Katniss P.O.V

My mind is blank, it don't think of anything. I don't do anything. I just sit. And wait. For someone to tell me what to do. And it's about midday when my phone rings.

A name that I recognise appears on my screen and I'm so happy to see that name that I almost shout with joy. "Annie!" I exclaim. "Hey Annie! How are you?"

"I'm great Katniss," she says. "It's so great to hear your voice. I haven't seen you in a whole week."

"I know," I sigh. "I'm sorry but I really do want to see you."

"Same, so does Gale and Madge, there here with me now actually," she says.

My stomach drops at the mention of Gales name. I do not love him. I do not want to see him. But… he is one of my best friends.

"Where are you?" I ask.

"In the Main Square," Annie says.

"Could I come and see you guys?" I ask.

"Sure! I wanted to talk to you! Are you sure you're not busy though?" she asks.

I look around the set, everything seems to be moving slowly. "I'm sure," I say.

"Where do we meet you?" Annie asks.

"At my house, in an hour," I say.

"Alright," she says. "See you then!"

"Looking forward to it!" I say before hanging up the phone. I grab my hand bag and without telling anyone, not even Haymitch, I sneak out of the building. The paparazzi are out the front and I quickly catch a cab, it takes me directly to my place where Annie and Madge are waiting.

I jump out of the cab, pay the driver and walk over to the two of them and give them a huge and long hug. "Where's Gale?" I ask.

Madge and Annie exchange a look before Madge says, "he left. Let's just say the he doesn't support you and Peeta. He is jealous."

A shot of disappointment goes through me before I say, "oh well. It's probably for the best that he isn't here. There is so much I need to tell you. Come on." I usher them inside and make them both a cup of coffee before we sit down at the table.

"So," Annie says with a smile as her green eyes fix on mine. "Give us the details, I want to know everything."

So I do. I tell them everything. I tell them how I got the job, I tell them about the premier, I tell them about his house, I tell them about the after party, I tell them about the swim and the kiss. But most of all I tell them about Peeta and my possible feelings for him.

"I'm just not sure what to do," I say as I swallow a mouthful of the bitter liquid. "I've never felt like this before and I do like him, I might even love him." I place my head in my hands and let out an angry sigh, "I just don't know what to do."

"I think, if you really love him, you should just tell him how you feel," Madge says. "But you've got to consider what you could be getting yourself into, fame, fortune, attention. Do you want to live that kind of lifestyle? That is the true question."

I shrug, "that is part of the reason that I'm confused."

"Well if you love him then I think you should just forget about everything else," Annie says. "Love over rules all, as they say."

I nod and take the last mouthful of my coffee. We sit and discuss other elements of our lives before deciding that we have to go. I hug them both tightly and tell them both that they should come over some time and meet Peeta in person. They both eagerly agree and they tell me they are excited. I say my final goodbye before hoping into a taxi and driving back to Peeta's house. I'm not sure what I'm going to say, or do, but I'm just going to let him do the talking, for now anyway.

Peeta P.O.V

It's about eight o'clock when I hear a taxi cab pull up at the front of my house and when it does I notice Prim stand. She turns to me and looks at me sternly, "as I said Peeta. Be honest. Tell her how you feel. I'm going to go and ring Rue so you know I won't be eaves dropping."

"Thanks Prim," I say as she turns and heads up the stairs.

"You're welcome!" she calls over her shoulder before she enters her room.

I hear the front door open and I brace myself. I try and control the feeling of anxiousness inside of me, but I can't. It's so difficult. And then she is there, in front of me. She moves swiftly across the room, her steps are full of purpose. She stops right in front of me. Her grey eyes are glistening in the evening light as they shift over to me.

"Peeta," she says.

"Katniss, I've got to say something, if I don't do it now I'm not sure if I ever will," I say. She looks up at me, prompting me to continue.

"I know that you probably think this is crazy, and if you do I don't blame you at all. But Katniss, I- I lo- I think I might… love you," I finally say.

She freezes for a moment before her shocked expression melts into something I can only describe as passion and relief. "Peeta, I don't know what to say," she smiles.

"You don't have to say anything. Come on, it's getting late. I think we better get to bed," I say.

"Are you going to stay with me?" she asks.

"Only if you want me to," I say.

"Always" she says softly.

So I follow her to her room where I get straight into bed and she changes in the bathroom into her night gown. She moves next to me under the covers but this time there is no space between us as her head is resting on my bare chest. I play with her hair for a while, feeling every single breath and movement that her body makes. And I keep playing with her hair long after I know she is asleep, I whisper "Always".

Authors Note-

Cliffy! Awes! So Katniss wants to confess her feeling but she's not so sure yet (typical Katniss), Peeta can't concentrate because of her which I thought was supper cute and of course typical Peeta! And now there in the house again whispering always to each other! How cute was that Everlark! Please review and let me know what you think even if it's just all reviews are appreciated! Anyways thanks so much for your support with this story!

Update coming soon I promise! Until then my little tributes!


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors note-**

**This is the next chapter guys! I was getting so many great reviews! I'd also like to let you know if any of you are interest that I have a instgram Hunger games account! So you should check it out it's called _victors_village **

**Ok so I know that I ended the last chapter with a cliffy I'm sorry! But as promised here's the quick update! And pre-warning you theres another at the end of this chapter! But it's all good I'm already writing the next chapter so please don't hate me to much! Also please read the aurthors note at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any aspect of the Hunger Games**

Chapter 14

The phone rings loudly and it causes me to wake. With a moan I slowly push myself from the bed and reach over to it. I lift it to my ear.

"Haymitch, why the heck are you calling? It's six o'clock! Is it okay by you if I get some sleep," I grumble.

"Sorry," he says although I know he doesn't mean it at all. "I was actually just ringing to forward a message to you and Peeta."

"Yeah," I say as I rub my eyes. "Get on with it."

"I'm not sure if Peeta told you but the Panem choice awards are on tomorrow night and I need you both there and looking your best. So today, instead of coming in on set. Cinna will come to the house with a collection of different dresses, you are to choose what you are going to wear okay?" he says.

"Easy enough," I say with a yawn.

"Alright, he will be arriving at ten so you can go back to your beauty sleep," he says.

"Thanks," I frown as I hang up the phone and place it on the table. I retreat back to the sheets and slide myself up next to a toasty warm Peeta. He shifts in my precents and moves his arm over my stomach. He is still asleep I can tell by the pattern of his breathing.

No matter how hard I try I just cannot get back to sleep. So I end up just staring at Peeta and the alarm clock as the minutes tick by slowly. And I continue doing this until Peetas eyes flutter open.

"Hey," I say as his eyes set on me.

"Why are you up so early?" he asks.

"Haymitch rang," I say.

"Yeah? What about?" he asks.

"The Panem Choice Awards," I say.

He nods, "oh yeah."

"You don't have to go to work today but Cinna is coming over to get us sorted out," I say.

"Hmmm," he says. "How long do we have until he comes?"

"About three hours," I say. He props his head up in his hand as he looks at me.

"What are we going to do?" he asks.

"I don't know," I say.

"Why don't we go out for breakfast?" he asks.

"Like a date?" I ask.

He shrugs, "do you want it to be?"

I bite my lip, "I've never been on a proper date before."

"Nor have I," he says.

I frown at him, "really?"

"Really," he confirms.

"Okay," I say.

"Okay what?" he asks.

"We can call it a date," I say.

He rewards my decision with a huge smile. My stomach flips. I cannot control it. I cannot control what I know that I feel for him. So I move closer to him, he puts his arm around my back as I rest my head on his pillow.

"When are we going to leave?" I ask.

He closes his eyes, "I'm not sure."

"We better leave soon," I say.

"Not too soon," he says as his grip around me tightens.

I laugh as I elbow him in the ribs. "Come on."

I stand up and stretch before throwing a pillow at him, he chucks one back but I easily dodge it. He stares at me as I tie my hair up into a high pony tail.

"What?" I ask feeling uncomfortable.

"Nothing," he says with a smile as he gets up and walks towards me.

I stop him before he passes by placing my hand on his bare chest. "What?" I ask again.

He pauses for a while as the smile on his face fades and soon enough he is just staring into me. His arms loop around my back and I loop mine around his neck. And he leans down and kisses me, softly and slowly. I'm not sure what to do at first but soon enough I'm kissing him back.

I pull away and look at the huge adorable smile on his face and laugh. "Come on," I say as I pull away.

I ease out of his hands with much protest but I eventually I'm in the bathroom changing into a clean pair of underwear and ripped jeans and a red top. My hair is quickly redone into a side braid before I burst back out of the bathroom to see Peeta, dressed and patiently waiting for me. He ushers me on as we head down the hallway and down the stairs where Rue and Prim are eating breakfast. They are literally best friends now, I swear Prim won't go anywhere without her.

We say good morning and have a brief conversation before we are out the door. Peeta leads me into one of his cars which are parked in the garage, a red Ferrari. I gasp when I see it because I have a pretty good idea of how much money this car would cost and I haven't even looked at the other cars inside of here.

"What?" he says defensively. "I had to spend it on something." He grins at me as he slides his sunglasses on and presses a button on the wall to open the garage door. He climbs in the driver's seat, puts down the roof and starts the engine.

"Come on," he mocks me. "We haven't got all day."

I laugh a little as I open the red door and jump into the car. I click my seat belt in as he begins to back out of the garage. My hand fishes around in my handbag, snatching my sunglasses and I slip them on. This morning the paparazzi are nowhere to be seen, they must have something else in the news. Thank goodness, I hate all of them being in my face every single day.

Peeta floors it and we travel down the driveway with such speed that my hair whips back in the wind. I laugh as I put my hands in the air, feeling the cool morning air flow through my fingers and over my fingertips. And the only word to describe what I'm feeling right now is happy.

We turn right onto the main road and Peeta slows down. I reach down and turn the music on. And the whole drive we talk and laugh like we are the best of friends, and, I don't know, maybe we are in a way.

About twenty minutes later we pull up in a driveway outside a lovely park. Peeta switches off the ignition and leans back in his seat, looking across at me. "So," I sigh. "Is this where you take all of your female friendlies?" I ask with a sly smile.

He smirks at me, "I told you already, I've never **had** a girlfriend before."

"Wow, that escalated quickly," I say.

"Huh?"

"Apparently we are girlfriend and boyfriend now," I say with a smile.

He shrugs, "well you were the one who kissed me." He get out of the car and he closes the door as he flashes me a wide grin.

I laugh. "**I** kissed **you**? **You **kissed **me**!"

"But you kissed me back and that is all that matters," he smiles. I also get out of the car before he locks it. He puts the roof up before we walk down into the park.

"I know," I say with a small smile.

"And you liked it," he says with a matter of fact kind of tone.

"So did you!" I retort.

"Obviously," he says.

I shake my head before changing the topic. "So where are we going to have breakfast?" I ask.

"Over the other side of the park, there is a café. It's great because it's so well hidden no one will ever know we go there. And everyone who works there knows me, they know me personally. They've known me since I was little."

"So you've always gone there?" I ask.

"Yeah, every single time I came to the park. And I came to the park every single day when I was younger. I'm not even exaggerating," he says.

I nod as we walk to the café which is hidden by a beautiful display of different trees and flowers. The café is warm when we walk inside and it smells bitter sweet like cinnamon and coffee. Peeta and I sit down at a table by the window as a waiter comes over. "Peeta!" she screeches when she lays her eyes on him. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I know Delly! It's so nice to finally see you," he says with a long sigh.

Delly turns her attention to me, "and you must be Katniss. I've heard so much about you. And unfortunately, not from Peeta."

"I tried to call," Peeta says with a smile that looks fake to me, "but you never pick up."

"I know, I know," she laughs. "So, what are you going to order?"

"Can I please have some pancakes and a hot chocolate?" Peeta asks.

"No," Delly jokes before turning to me, "what about you?"

"Can I have a mocha and some raisin toast?" I ask.

Delly smiles brightly as she writes our orders down. "Sure thing! It will be ready soon!" She flashes us one more award winning smile before spinning around and almost skipping off to the kitchen.

Peeta turns to me, "she used to be my next door neighbour. We grew up together as kids."

I nod, "she seems really nice."

"Yeah," he agrees.

Delly comes back with our order a little while later. She hesitates before turning to Peeta. "Peeta, can I talk to you for a second?" she asks.

He pauses, "sure."

"Alone," she says while she looks at me. I look away from her, feeling slightly awkward.

Peeta draws in a deep breath and he glances across at me. "Uh, sure Delly," he says as he stands. She leads him away from me, they go outside and I eventually can't see them anymore so I turn my attention to my breakfast. I begin eating, not bothering to wait for Peeta because I'm starving. I skull my mocha and stuff down the warm bread quickly. And then I wait. I'm waiting for at least half an hour before I decide it's time to go and look for him.

I stand and pay the bill before slowly moving out the door. I look around, they are nowhere to be seen. I move around the thick line of trees and look again, still nowhere. But as I'm about to give up my head swivels around, facing a small pond where the two of them sit. They have not seen me. "Peet-" I cut myself off.

Because what I see next takes me off guard.

I blink just to make sure I'm seeing right.

But I know I am. And that is the worst bit about it.

Because Delly and Peeta are kissing.

**Authors Note-**

**So a few of you probably hate me right now! But I promise that this isn't a Pelly fanfic it's completely Everlark I will fix everything I promise! And soon as well as I'm already writing chapter 15! **

**Please keep reviewing I love hearing what you all think it makes my day! Thanks in advance! Until next time which isn't too far away at all! Promise!**

**Prim xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Authors Note- Hi all! I wanted to thanks each and everyone one of you that have been reviewing my story! 80 reviews that insane guys! Also so sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, I have been supper busy with school, as well as my parents have been turning of the wifi earlier lately. I had some writers block for the last part of this chapter but its all good it's finished! This is my longest chapter yet and I supper proud of it! Please keep reviewing! Let me know what you think!**

**Katniss P.O.V**

With my mouth swung open I slowly turn away. It's clear to me that they haven't noticed me yet. And I walk away. Tears well up in my eyes but I blink them away as I begin to run, and I run until I'm well away from the restaurant. I don't want to be anywhere near Peeta.

I take my phone out of my bag and dial Cinna.

"Katniss, good morning! Are you ready for today?" he asks brightly.

"Um, yeah, but I've kind of had a little bit of a change of plans," I explain.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if you could bring the clothes to my house and get me ready there," I say.

"What about Prim?" he asks.

"Can Portia look after her?" I ask, my voice is beginning to shake again.

"Sure."

"Alright, I guess I will see you soon then," I say.

"Katniss?" he asks.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" he asks.

I pause briefly before saying, "I'm fine."

"Alright then Katniss, I will see you soon," he says. I hang up and quickly call a cab. I'm waiting around for about five minutes before the cab arrives. As it pulls up I hear someone call my name. I whirl around to see Peeta running up to me.

"Katniss! Wait!" he calls. I decide to wait but I wait with my hand firmly on the cab door.

"Where are you going?" he asks with worry in his eyes.

"I'm going home," I say.

"Why?" he asks, hurt filling his voice.

I just stare at him with a straight face and eyes which aren't left of any emotion at all.

"Delly?" he asks, "you saw?"

I nod.

"It's not what you think Katniss. I can explain-" he starts.

"I don't want to hear it Peeta," I say.

"But she-" he tries again.

"Stop. Seriously. It was about time I learnt Peeta. I could never be with you. I could never live this kind of life. It's filled with scandal and people who want attention and are only here to hurt each other. Your one of those people Peeta. I can't change that," I explain.

"What about work?" he asks.

"I will do what Haymitch wants me to do, but nothing more. I owe you nothing," I say.

"Katniss, please just let me-" he tries.

"Bye Peeta," I say as I turn.

"Katniss," he says my name softly.

I ignore his efforts and hop inside the cab, closing the door behind me. "To the Seam," I say. The taxi man nods and we drive off, leaving Peeta staring after me. But I don't look back. I never look back.

**Peeta P.O.V**

I stare after the car as it disappears into the distance. And I keep staring, even when it's long gone. She obviously misunderstood what had happened. Delly and I were talking about our old life and how much she missed me when she suddenly kissed me. I jerked back straight away and told her Katniss and I were together now. And I left Delly to try to find Katniss. She obviously ended up in the wrong place at the right time. Now she think I'm cheating on her.

"She left you did she?" I hear someone ask from behind me.

"Delly," I say, my voice wavering in anger. "I told you, leave me alone."

"It was just a kiss," she says innocently.

I turn to her, shaking my head in disbelief. "Delly, I'm not sure what you think you and I had or have but whatever it is forget about it! I don't **want **to be with you Delly! I love Katniss! And you tried to get between the two of us."

"Peeta," she says softly as she takes a step closer to me. "Do you really think a girl like her is ever going to end up with a boy like you?"

"I thought so," I mumble.

"But your wrong," she whispers.

"No, you're wrong Delly," I snap. She looks up at me with a shocked expression. "Get away from me, I don't want to see you anymore."

She turns and she in hails a deep breath before her faces whipes of emotion. "Peeta, I was just thought that maybe you and I may have had a chance." And then she walks away from me.

I look back to the road and try to think about what I'm going to do next. That is when my phone begins blaring inside my pocket. I struggle to get it out but once I do I don't regret getting it out at all. Because this person is the person I need to talk to.

"Prim," I say desperately. "I need to tell you something."

"Don't bother," she says flatly. "Katniss has already spilled her guts to me."

"Prim I didn't kiss Delly," I say.

"I know I know. That's why I'm calling. Katniss can blow things out of proportion sometimes when it comes to her feelings about someone. She may seem ruff but how she feels about you is delicate and fragile," Prim says.

I sigh, "well what do I do?"

Silence follows. And I'm starting to think that there is nothing I can do when I hear Prims voice again. "Win her back."

"Win her back? What do you mean?" I ask.

"You're just going to have to prove to her that you love her," she says.

"How?" I ask.

"Give her you heart. It's up to her what she decides to do with it," Prim says.

"When?" I ask.

"Tonight," she says. "Don't call her now, just let her think over it for a while. Only talk to her if she calls or comes to you. But tonight you will have to tell her everything, okay?"

"Okay," I confirm. "I will be back at the house soon. Is Portia there yet?" I ask.

"She is working on my hair right at this very moment," Prim says.

"Alright, tell her I will be home within the hour," I say.

"Sounds good, see you soon!" she says.

"Bye," I say as I hang up the phone. I shove it into my pocket and pull out my car keys. I unlock my car and jump inside, starting my engine and then I back out. As I look over at the seat where Katniss should be I find her sunglasses. I sigh deeply before speeding off down the road. I have to fix this mess.

**Katniss P.O.V**

I spin for Cinna, as told, the jewled fabric shines brightly. It's beautiful, the gold fabric is covered in tiny crystals that shine brightly when the light hits them. The dress is floor length, from my stomach down it is loose and flows outwards. But from my stomach up it is tight and the crystals are closer together and more frequent. Cinna walks up to me with a diamond necklace and hooks it around my neck. It feels heavy and cold against my skin

"There we go," he says with a smile. "We are ready to go."

I sigh and fall back onto my bed. Cinna smiles and nicely warns me not to wreak my hair but I just smile back at him. "You look beautiful Katniss," he says.

I blow a strand of curled hair out of my eyes before replying, "the dress is beautiful. I'm not the beautiful one."

Cinna laughs as he sits down beside me. "You are beautiful Katniss, your wrong."

I sigh deeply.

"Come on, get up, Effie and the others will be here soon," he says. So I stand. He leads me to the front door before saying to me, "you are beautiful. Be confident. No matter what happens. And remember to be brave."

I nod as Cinna opens the door, the cool wind blows my hair back as I step out onto the porch. The limo with darkened windows awaits. Cinna gives me one last smile before I pick up my skirts and walk towards the car. The door opens and I see a beaming Haymitch. "Hello sweetheart, you don't scrub up badly, do you?"

I roll my eyes before taking in his combed back hair and tux, I laugh before saying, "nor do you."

I step into the car, making sure that the dress does not get caught on anything. When the door closes I look up to find Peeta and Prim staring at me. Peeta's jaw is swung open and Prim is smiling. Prim looks beautiful, as always, her golden hair is straightened and hangs down her back. She is wearing a royal blue dress which is particularly short, the seams are outlined in a glittery material.

Peeta looks great too, from the short glance that I gave him I am able to see what he looks like tonight. He wears light brown pants with a matching jacket, one both sides on the jacket there are matching black patches. His hair is slicked back with gel. And I find myself wanting to look at him, but I force myself not to.

Haymitch is talking to me but I don't listen, because I don't want to listen to him. I fiddle with the gems on my dress, ignoring the pressing awequardness that consumes the car, while Haymitch and Prim are talking behind their hands on the other end of the limo.

Before I even realise I'm being hauled out of the opened car door by Haymitch, bright lights flashing in my eyes, I glumly step out of the car. When my eyes readjust I can already see Peeta walking up ahead easily chatting with his crazy fans as well as reporters.

Haymitch turns me around so I am looking him in the eye, and I remember where I am. With a huge blush on my cheeks I plaster the biggest possible smile on my to make up for my previous typical Katniss moment. Haymitch is cheerfully pulling me up the red carpet, occasionally forcing me to speak to the odd reporter, I'm trying to avoid the embarrassing question about Peeta and I without much success, which I not gracefully at all try to avoid. Danm him, danm him and his way with his words, maybe if he was by my side right now I wouldn't be making such a fool of both of us. By my side I decide I think I like that.. No Katniss you can't think that he wants to be with Delly and be her, oh how cares what they are all I know is that Peeta and I aren't what I thought we were, or at least hoped, we were.

I don't won't to look either of them in the eye, nor can I force myself to. Prim gives Haymitch a weird look, and next thing I know they have both walked away together talking, leaving Peeta and I together. I swallow hard, but I try extremely hard not to let my sadness and anger towards Peeta show through. I'm good at hiding my feelings, but even now I'm struggling.

Peeta stares at me for a long moment, as if he is uncertain whether or not he should move closer to me. He knows I'm not happy. And he knows when I'm not happy I can be dangerous. I'm the one who ends up moving closer. In order for the media to believe our 'relationship' we must act like we have one.

I step forward and loop my arm around his neck, making sure everyone is watching, and I kiss him softly on the lips. His mouth melts into mine but before I lose myself in it and make him think that the kiss was real I pull away. His mouth tasted sweet, like sugar.

Peeta smiles at me as the hundreds of fans and photographers cheer in support of our kiss. He continues staring at me but I don't stare back, instead I smile once more at the crowd before unhooking myself from him and striding off down the carpet. Occasionally stopping for a photo or a quick interview. I look to my right a see Finnick Odair heading down the carpet, he hasn't seen or noticed me yet so I make sure he doesn't. But soon enough Peeta is by my side again and is calling Finnick's name. He turns towards us and flashes his award winning smile. "Peeta! It's so nice to see you!" he exclaims as he jogs towards us. "And Katniss, you are looking beautiful tonight, as always."

I manage to give him a smile and say thank you. Peeta and Finnick quickly become engrossed in conversation and occasionally Finnick will chat to me. We stop for a while for photographers to take a few pictures of us before the boys are asked to step aside while they take photos of me and my dress. I turn for them numerous times before I finally give up on them, wave one last time, and join then join the boys who are waiting for me.

I don't look up because I know I will find Peeta staring at me. We head inside the huge building where we walk through a busy foyer and into a room where dozens of tables are set up. We are seated on the same tables, our seats are labelled and the tables are set up with a jet black theme. The tables are decorated with jet black decorations, with crystal clear wine glasses, jet black table cloths and plush soft black seats. I sit down with Peeta on one side and Finnick across from me. A few minutes later Prim joins me, looking beautiful as always.

In front of me sits a glass of bubbly champagne, I stare at it for a while before picking it up and downing the whole thing in a couple of gulps. I set the glass down and notice Peeta staring at me again, I look away with a meaningful shrug as a waiter fills my glass up again. Once everyone around us is engrossed in conversation Peeta turns to me. His eyes are soft and caring and for the first time tonight I look back at him.

"What?" I ask defensively.

"Katniss, I want to talk to you," he says.

"What about?" I ask.

"About what happened today, with Delly," he says.

"Peeta-" I start.

"No, Katniss, please listen, you don't know what happened," he says.

So I shut my mouth.

"I didn't kiss her Katniss. She kissed me. I don't like her, she was just a friend from my childhood. Please, believe me." I notice that he is gripping onto my hand. "Do you believe me?"

I slowly nod.

"I love you Katniss," he says mean fully.

I smile and lean forward and kiss him on the cheek.

**Authors Note- Cliffy! Sorry guys! Chapter 16 is coming soon! I promise! Pretty please review and let me know what you think!**

**Prim**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors note-**

**Sorry to keep you all waiting so long but I've been super busy! Thanks for being so awesome and supportive and keep those reviews coming. Some big and startling new twists and turns are coming up in the chapters ahead. Stay tuned tributes!**

**-Prim**

**Chapter 16**

**Katniss P.O.V**

As the last people forward inside and find their seats the lights fade and the audience is left in darkness. I look to my left and up on a higher level paparazzi and camera crews are silently setting up at the back to record the events of the night. They struggle over the best spots and despite the fact that they are arrogant and pests I find myself smiling because they look like birds of prey fighting over road kill. Peeta turns to me and follows my eyes to the press. He laughs a little before we both turn back around because lights on the stage are starting to appear.

A large lady who seems to dress similarly to Effie walks onto the stage with a huge smile spread across her face. I recognise her from a program on television but I cannot quite put a name to the face. "Welcome to this year's Panem Choice Awards, I wish every single one of the nominees the best of luck and may the odds be ever in your favour!"

She picks up a golden envelope which rests on the podium. "Let's get started!" She tears open the envelope and announces the winner of the first category which is 'Film of The Year'. Between each announcement is some sort of entertainment music, dance, drama even stand-up comedy. The categories pass until I feel Peeta shift beside me and I know his category is next. He looks nervous. I reach for his hand and wrap my fingers around his. He gives me a nervous smile as the performance ends and the clapping begins. The performer slips a golden note from his pocket and walks over to the podium. He explains the category briefly before announcing the nominated actors. When the cameras shift to Peeta I edge out of the shot, unsuccessfully may I add.

Once all the nominees are shown the announcer clears his throat. "And the winner of Best Actor of The Year Award goes too…" he trails off in a moment of suspense. The pause is horrifically long. And then he opens his mouth.

"Peeta Mellark!"

Peeta's mouth swings open, and he turns to me, obviously in shock. I giggle a little before kissing him on the cheek. "Go on," I laugh. "Everybody's waiting."

He stands as he tries to get his composer back together. The world watches as he makes his way the front and up to the podium where he receives his award. He steps towards the podium and removes a piece of paper from his suit. He smooths out the paper in front of him and looks up to the crowd. "Thank you to everyone in Panem who voted for me. I appreciate every one of my fans and it's because of you lovely people that I'm standing here tonight. I also want to say thank you to my manager Haymitch Abernathy who helped me become what I am today." Haymitch raises his glass.

He draws in a breath before continuing. "I want to dedicate this award to somebody tonight. Katniss Everdeen. I want to dedicate this award to you. Thank you for your love and support and…" he trails off. "I love you… so thankyou…"

The audience gasps and I realise the cameras are tight on me. I smile, but this time it's not forced. Peeta makes his way down the steps and over to me. As he nears I stand, giddy with happiness. Something stirs inside the pit of my stomach as he makes eye contact with me. And I suddenly feel warm, my body buzzes and I feel more alive than ever. He is close now, so close that I could touch him.

"Katniss I-" he starts.

But I cut him off with a kiss. I stretch up on my toes and lean forward, pressing my mouth against his. He is surprised at first but then he kisses me back. I pull away and smile up at him, he looks stupidly happy. A wide boyish smile spreads across his lips as he looks at me.

"Congratulations," I say softly.

He opens his mouth to speak but no words come out.

"This is the first time I've seen you speechless," I smile.

He chuckles, "I know."

That's when I notice everyone around us looking at us. Some sigh at the sight at us, some smile in joy, some clap, but everyone stares. Even the host is looking at us and when the attention is finally turned back to her she say, "look at the two of them, how cute **are** they?!"

I blush deeply and look down but Peeta smiles widely and laughs a little. I only look up when the attention is taken away from me. But everyone on our table is looking at me still. Finnick and Prim smile and I notice Finnick raising his eyebrows. I shake my head and turn away.

After a few more categories the awards night ends and we file out of the room. But soon after Peeta is collected by some official photographers along with the other award winners.

"Alright," I say when the photographers ask him to go. "I will be okay."

"Miss Everdeen, would it be okay if you came with us too?" the photographer asks.

"Me?" I ask. "Oh no, it's okay. It's Peeta's night, not mine," I say as I step back.

Peeta grabs hold of my hand, "come on. I want you to come."

I sigh as he drags me away from the crowd where we follow the photographer to the room where the official photographs are taken. Large cameras sit on tripods as award winners pose in front of a white screen with their awards and partners.

I watch them in their expensive frocks and their beautiful smiles. Then suddenly it's our turn. Peeta beckons me beside him so I move into the bright lights and give him an uncertain look before turning towards the camera. "Peeta, hold the award up next to your chest, Katniss move beside him and Peeta put your spare arm around her waist," the camera man instructs.

We hesitantly obey, Peeta slides his arm around me and I step closer to him. "Perfect," the camera man says. "Now, smile."

I smile and so does Peeta, from the corner of my eye I can see the dimples in his cheeks form as his smile widens. The camera clicks and the lights around us flash even brighter. After what seems like forever the camera man finally says, "okay! That's perfect! Thankyou!"

I give the man a smile before hurrying along after Peeta. "Where will that photo end up?" I ask.

"Who knows," he shrugs.

We walk down an empty side hallway which will eventually lead to the red carpet where we will once again be swamped by paparazzi and camera crews. Peeta stops before the door.

"Peeta?" I ask softly. "What's the matter?"

"I need to ask you something Katniss," he says, I can tell even though I can't see his face, that he is being serious.

"What is it?" I ask.

He turns to me and looks at me. "Promise me you will be one hundred precent honest?" he asks.

"I promise," I say.

"Katniss, I was wondering whether or not you love me," he doesn't flinch as he speaks.

I inhale a deep breath, because I need to breathe. These kind of questions always catch me off guard. He looks at me hard. I enlace my fingers together in front of me. And I swallow hard. I feel my cheeks redden, I feel the butterflies inside my stomach. And I look up, I force myself to look up.

"I've never felt the way I feel about you before. And I'm unsure. But, I think that my feelings must count for something. I think that I could love you. If maybe I do love you," I say.

"Really?" he asks as his eyes light up.

I nod and he smiles widely.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N-**

**Hi everyone, here's the long awaited chapter 17 for you all! Warning dramatic twist at the end sooo please don't hate me! I'll fix it in a few chapter time! Also quick thanks to all my recent reviews and followers/favorites!**

**Enjoy and please read the authors note again!**

**Chapter 17**

**Peeta P.O.V**

Katniss smiles up at me when we finally pull apart. I didn't want to. But I only want to go as far as she does. She bites her lip for a moment and then she pushes the door open, light pours into the room and the screaming is almost unbearable. She uncertainly walks forward and looks around. The paparazzi and fans are now mixed, making it harder for the paparazzi to get our attention.

We sign some autographs, and I say 'we' because the fans also wanted Katniss's autograph which startled her. There were a large group of adolescent males dressed in suits who were out to get Katniss's attention. Once she came past them they started chanting her name. She wondered over and said hello before taking their permanent markers and signing their biceps as told. Which, I noticed, that they were all flexing when she did. Then they took photos with her before one quickly kissed her cheek. Katniss laughed and shook her head as she walked away. To me it was not so much of a laughing matter, but I just dismissed them and a bunch of fans.

We posed with the award a few more times and signed a few more books and chatted with fans for a few more minutes before we waved the crowd goodbye and hoped in the car.

Katniss P.O.V

I open up my purse as the door is shut and see a text message from Prim, it says that she went back to Peeta's house early because she was extremely tired. The next message reads, I'm here and safe. I stare at the message for a long time, something here isn't right, I can feel it. Prim never texts me where she is going. Never. I swallow hard.

"To the after party!" Peeta chants as we turn around a corner.

"I'm not feeling great," I say even though it's a lie. I'm feeling fine. "I think I just want to go home."

"Okay," he says in a sympathetic voice. When the car pulls up in front of the mansion Peeta goes to get out. "No," I say. "Go to the party, I will be fine."

"No," he says firmly.

"I will be okay," I say. "Trust me, besides, think how disappointed Finnick will be if you don't show up," I joke.

"You sure?" he asks with sadness in his eyes.

"I'm positive," I say.

"Okay," he sighs. "Call me if you need anything, alright?"

I nod and slide out the door, and close it firmly behind me. I sprint up the steps with my dress scrunched into my fists. I take out my keys but I don't need to because I realise that the door is already unlocked. And not only is it unlocked, it's open…

I drop my things in a panic and sprint inside the house. "Prim!" I shriek. "Prim!"

I kick off my shoes and sprint up the stairs and look into her room. She isn't inside. By this time my heart is beating a mile a minute. I gallop down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Prim!" I call again. I'm breathless now.

I search the kitchen for anything when my eyes fall upon liquid in front of me on the ground. For a long moment I cannot take my eyes off it. I bend down in the dim light and dab my finger in the small pool of blood. It's sticky and I squint to try and figure out the colour. It's red. And still kind of warm. It's… It's…

"PRIM!" I shriek again, this time more desperate. More frantic. All that replies is the lonely whistle of the wind coming through the open front door. I turn around and rest my head on the kitchen table. My face it hot and the cool marble table offers some sort of relief.

That's when my fingers fall upon a note, a letter more like it. I push myself up and with the letter between my fingers I switch on the light and open the note. I gasp when I read it.

**Prim is gone. The only way you are going to get her back is if you leave. Go back to your old life. Leave Peeta alone. If you have not cleared the house by 8 am tomorrow morning you will never see your sister again.**

**xoxo anonymous **

Ransom. My sister has been taken my ransom! I drop the note and put my hands over my mouth as I begin to hyperventilate. Sobs rack my body and tears flow down my cheeks at a steady rate.

**What have I gotten myself into?**

I reach Peetas home phone and call a cab, I pick the note up off the floor and rush out the door when the cab arrives. "To the Seam," I say as I wipe my tears away and insert my seat belt.

But before we have left the house I look back one last time. I look back at the life I could have had, I look at the life that I am now leaving behind.

**Peeta P.O.V**

Finnick and I stand at the corner of the room by the beverages table with drinks in our hands. I finish off mine and place it down on the table. I let out a sigh and I let my eyes drift to the clock. It's now 2 am.

"Your thinking about her again, aren't you?" Finnick asks.

"Of course, I'm always thinking about her," I admit.

"Have you thought about your intentions;l,,,?" Finnick asks with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You know, about your future. Have you thought about marrying her?" he asks.

"Finnick!" I laugh. "She only just told me that she loved me! Don't you think proposing to her is moving a little **too **fast?" I ask.

He shrugs, "you've got to think about these things Peeta."

"Well what about you Finnick?" I ask with a sly smile. "Anyone that you're interested in?"

He shrugs and frowns at me, "plenty that are interested in me but I'm not interested in anyone."

"You'll find someone," I say with a smile.

"It doesn't bother me," he says with a smile. "I don't need to be with anyone."

I sigh and look to the clock again, "alright, I better be getting back home."

"Alright," Finnick says. "See you later."

I nod and bid my goodbyes to everyone before walking outside and jumping into my awaiting limo. "Getting home to the lady are we Peeta?"

"Yeah," I say and I smile at the thought of her waiting up for me.

We drive home in silence and eventually we pull up at the front of the house. I say thanks to my driver and jump out of the car. I sprint up the steps with the award in my hand but I stop once I reach the door. It's open.

I move inside to find the house engrossed in darkness. No lights are on at all. I place the award on the table and slip my shoes off. I walk into the living room and I pause. I've stepped in something. I look down and crouch down. I dab my finger in it. Blood.

Now my heart is beating hard.

"Katniss!" I yell.

I sprint up the stairs and into her bedroom to find it empty, I also check my room, Prims room and the bathroom.

That's when the phone rings.

I pause, and I let the phone ring, the sound blares through the dead of the night. And then message bank comes on.

I hear her voice, frantic, worried, urgent, desperate.

'**Peeta, I can't come back. I'm sorry. But you have to understand, it's Prim.'**

It's at this moment I realise that Katniss is crying through the phone. She sniffs as her voice cracks.

'**I didn't want it to be like this but I have no choice. I'm sorry, Peeta. And I- I- I will- miss you…'**

That's when she hangs up. I stare at the darkness, feeling empty and suddenly alone.

I need to know what has happened. I need to help her.

**Authors Note-**

**Please don't start throwing stuff at me threw the computer! As I said guys I'll fix it eventually so please don't hate me! This IS an Everlark story so don't stress!**

**I wont be updating this story again until I get over 100 reviews, because I'm really close! So start reviewing! Also I'm thinking of doing a dedication of each chapter to someone who has been giving me reviews P/Ming me and the like, so I'll probably start that at around 115 reviews!**

**Love you all, until next time,**

**Prim**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Authors Note-**

**Hi all! OMG guys this is amazing 111 reviews! Thanks so much, as promised here is the next chapter, at the end some of you might hate me, but please read the bottom note and know that it will turn out ok!**

**Also I'm on school holidays atm, which just started so hopefully I'll be able to write more chapters quickly!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the hunger games or any of its characters!**

**Katniss P.O.V**

My heart thumps loudly inside my ears as I rush through the front door. I slam it hard behind me and throw my Nokia phone onto the floor with such force that it shatters across the floor. That's when I kick the vase to my left onto the floor causing it to shatter too. I throw the lamp across the room. I smash a window with the stand and then, I scream. I scream loudly. I sink to my knees, the screaming turns to sobbing. My hands are tangled in my hair in frustration. I pull at it, but not hard enough to remove the hair from my scalp. It's helps deal with the pain of losing her.

**I had one job. I had to keep her safe.**

This is all my fault. I'm the one who did this to her. If only I had just rejected the job in the first place.

I look up, towards the kitchen table, and I see a note. With my name on the front. I gingerly pick it up and cautiously tear it open. One of my tears splatters onto paper causing the ink to spread through the paper. It's fresh. The person who wrote this must have been here recently.

I read the note.

**I'm okay Katniss. They won't hurt me, I will be back soon, I promise. I wish I could tell you more Katniss. But I can't.**

**I love you and I will see you soon.**

**Your little duck.**

I press the note close to my chest and sigh, she okay. Okay for now at least.

That is when the phone rings. I swallow hard and gently place the note on the table.

I turn to the phone and reach for it but I pause, because I don't know if I want to answer it.

It goes to message bank.

**Well done Katniss, you have followed through with what I told you to do. Now, all you have to do is go to the woods at six am tomorrow morning. You will find Prim there, and I will explain to you what you are going to do to keep her. Until then, Katniss.**

And then the voice is followed by a beeping tone. I clench my fists together, and crack my knuckles. I'm angry now. So very angry.

**Peeta P.O.V**

I speed down the highway and into the Seam of District 12. When I pull into the Everdeen driveway I pause a little and notice that the lights inside are not on. I open the front door which isn't locked and switch the light on. I gasp when I look around the room, shattered glass litters the floor along with droplets of blood. The window is shattered along with a vase and what looks to be a lamp. In the middle of the room is Katniss's dress that she wore tonight. Torn. Covered in droplets of blood.

I swallow hard.

I step over the broken glass and walk into the kitchen where I find a note of the table, I read it. It's from Prim, to Katniss. It doesn't make much sense to me. Next I see the red flashing light on her home phone which indicates that she has a message, I click the button and hear the message.

_**Well done Katniss, you have followed through with what I told you to do. Now, all you have to do is go to the woods at six am tomorrow morning. You will find Prim there, and I will explain to you what you are going to do to keep her. Until then, Katniss.**_

And that's when I understand.

"Oh my god," I whisper. I stand there for a few minutes, gobsmacked, unable to move. How could this happen? And why? Who would want to take Prim? And what is the purpose of it? And, most of all, what has made Katniss and Prim a target?

I need to find her. And fast.

**Katniss P.O.V**

I wait at the fence of the woods, hidden by thick scrub. My bow is loaded and clenched tightly inside my fist. I will not let go of it.

The night is crisp and cold. Every inch of my exposed skin feels the bite of the cold air. Night is silent, the light from the moon shines down upon the blackened earth eliminating features and enabling me to slightly see. But the lack of light is okay by me, I will hear them when they come.

I sit for a while, staring into the night. Will Prim be okay when she returns? What will they make me do when she does? Will they ask me to move away?

A branch snaps behind me, I whip around. Bow and arrow poised, ready to fire. But I drop it in surprise. Because what I see surprises me. My blood runs cold. So cold I cannot move. I cannot breath. I cannot speak.

I look at the figure. I shake my head, not wanting it to be true but I know it is. My knees buckle and I fall to the ground.

"Oh my god," I whimper. "Oh my **god**."

He moves closer. I scramble back.

"Katniss, it's okay, I can explain," he says.

I shove him back and then fall again. Because the person that I'm staring at is the only person I thought I could properly and truly trust, Gale.

**Authors note-**

**Sorry for the short chapter but I thought that to leave you all on a cliffy I had to leave it there! So, Gale?! Yeah, I know, who would have thought?! But I can tell you now that there is much more to come and many more surprises , twists and turns to come! To all the Gale lovers out there I'm sorry! I know you secretly hate me, and to be honest, I don't blame you!**

**I'll update this chapter when I get 120 reviews, so please keep review with all your great advice, opinions and comments!**

**Stay tuned tributes!**

**-Prim  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Note- **

**Hi guys! I know your weren't expecting this right?! Two updates in two days, well it's all thanks to all of you I got 120 reviews! As I said in the last chapter I have school holidays at the moment so I have a lot more time on my hands so I can write more! How does that sound to you guys about that?! Well I know that I'm pretty excited that for sure!**

**So without further ado here's chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! Please Read the note on the bottom!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the hunger games or any of its characters**

**Chapter 19**

**Katniss P.O.V**

A girl stands behind Gale and at first I think it's Prim but then I realise who it actually is….. Delly.

"Remember me?" she smiles as she steps into the light from the moon.

I snarl at her, "of course. It makes sense now, why you want me away from Peeta. You want him all for yourself. Don't you?" I spit.

She shrugs, "I guess so. And the only thing that was stopping me was you. And the only way to stop you was to get her." Delly shoves Prim beside her, she is tied up with rope and her mouth is covered with duct tape. I hold her in my arms as sobs rack through her body. I stroke her hair. And then I untie her and remove her mouth from the duct tape. She hugs me tightly, and I hug her back just as tight.

Delly steps closer to me, "now, you leave here, move away to district four. Or I will take Prim again, but this time, she won't be coming back."

I inhale a deep breath as Prim sobs harder into my chest, I grip onto her tighter.

"The plane tickets are ready, all you need to do is pack your luggage and fly out. What you do from there is up to you. Just one rule. Never come back to district 12 and never see Peeta again," she says.

I swallow. "That's two."

She snarls at me before saying, "you are free to go."

I stand with my bow and arrows and pull Prim up with me. She is still in hysterics. We walk away. But just when I'm out of sight I turn back to Gale and glare at him, he looks down, obviously ashamed. I turn back around as Prim and I come to the fence which announces that the two of us are back in District 12. Safe within the boundaries, for now, at least.

**Peeta P.O.V**

I hear a car pull into the driveway. I sprint to the front door and pull it open, Delly steps out of the car and turns to me.

"Peeta!" she says in a shrill.

"Delly! Have you seen Katniss?" I ask desperately.

"She is the exact reason Gale and I came over, we heard she was missing. We decided to come and help you look for her," she says with a voice filled with sympathy and innocence. Gale is next to step out of the car, when he turns to look at me I sense something is wrong. Maybe it's just the fact that Katniss is missing, I know that the two of them are close.

"Hey Gale," I say with a sad smile as he comes closer.

"Sorry to hear about the news," he says in an odd tone. "We came to help in any way we can."

"Thanks," I say with a frown.

Delly hugs me tightly, "don't worry Peeta, we will find her."

I ease myself away from her, I still don't feel comfortable with what she did the other day. "So, uh, what are we going to do?"

"Why don't you and I take the car to your house to see if she has come back? Gale can stay and mind the house just in case she comes here," Delly suggests.

"Sounds like a good idea," Gale says with a straight face.

"Alright then! Come on lets go Peeta," Delly smiles. She grabs my hand and pulls me to her car. I have no say in this. But I go along with it. Maybe they truly do want to help.

I hop into the passenger's seat as Delly starts the engine. We back out of the driveway and speed off down the road. Delly looks across at me before setting her eyes back on the road. "I miss the old times," she sighs.

I look at her, "what do you mean Delly?"

"The days before all of this," she says.

"What? You mean Katniss?" I ask.

"No, well, maybe a little. But all of it. Before the stardom, before the movies, before the fans. I miss the way things used to be," she says.

I swallow hard and look out the window before saying, "the past is in the past. I can't change anything and, to be honest, I wouldn't want to."

She smiles at the road, "I could change that."

It's another twenty minutes before we pull into the front driveway of my house. I jump out and sprint inside, having another look through the house. But all I find it empty space. Not a single thing changed since I was here last.

Delly is in the kitchen when I come down the stairs. She is leaning against the bench with her phone in her hand. "I just called Gale, he said there is not a single sign of her. He even went into the woods to look for the two of them. He says she has just- well… _**vanished**_."

"She couldn't have," I whisper.

"What if she did, Peeta? What if she just… _**left**_," she says as she edges closer to me.

"She wouldn't have," I frown.

"It's a possibility, isn't it?" she asks.

I shrug.

"Maybe you should just, you know, try to move on," she says, I now notice she is incredibly close.

"Delly I don't think-" I start.

But she cuts me off because she shoves me back into the fridge and abruptly presses her lips against mine.

**Katniss P.O.V**

I'm standing in the doorway, Prim behind me, Gale in front.

"What are you _**doing**_here?" I hiss. I'm not surprised he is here to be honest. Someone had to convince Peeta I didn't come back here, and obviously this was his job.

"Katniss I wanted to-" he says softly.

"Stop," I say putting my hand up. "Just stop Gale."

"But Katniss I-" he tries.

"You put Prim at risk. I can never and will never forgive you for that Gale," I say whilst grasping onto Prims hand.

He looks down.

"I agreed to what you said, I'm doing what you want, so get out, leave me alone. I don't want to see you again," I say sternly.

"I'm not going to leave you Katniss," he says as if his words can make up for all the damage he has done to me and our friendship.

I let go of Prim as my fists curl up at my sides. "Prim," I say with my eyes firmly set on Gale.

"Yeah?" she asks with a shaky voice.

"Go and pack our things," I say.

She moves around the two of us and bolts up the staircase. I watch her go and then turn my eyes back to Katniss.

"Leave Gale," I hiss.

"No I'm not going to-"

I punch him square in the face. He falls back against the wall. He looks up at me in horror, but this look doesn't last long. Maybe because he finally realised that he deserved it. I watch as blood trickles down his face. As he is about to black out I whisper in his ear, "They don't call me 'The Girl on Fire' for nothing."

**Authors Note-**

**Woah guys Katniss is back, and I think that's pretty awesome! How did you all like this chapter, I know mega cliffy, please please please let me know what you think I would so appreciate it even it's a simple smiley face I love to hear what you all think and what advice you have for my story, who did it or what should happen next! Please review!**

**I will update once I get 140 reviews! **

**Until next time tributes!**

**Prim.**


	20. Chapter 20

**URGENRT PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry this chapter is late it was because today I had some trouble with my account omqtributes and I was forced to delete it. If you are interested in following me on instagram please follow my backup account ultimate_mockingjay. Thankyou tributes and please keep reviewing and reading!**

**Now on with the next chapter!**

**-Prim**

**Chapter 20**

**Katniss P.O.V**

I collect duct tape and rope from the draws in the kitchen and tape Gales mouth and tie is arms and feet. I don't want him following me. I don't want him knowing what my plans are. Once I'm done I drag him into and arm chair inside the living room. Despite what he has done to me I still care enough about him to prop his motionless body onto a comfortable chair and check that he is still alive.

Prim runs down stairs with two huge suitcase inside both her hands. "They are packed to the brim, I packed the stuff that we can't replace. Like Mum and Dad's things, photo albums, credit cards, passports, birth certificates and a few sets of clothes."

"Alright," I say. "Let's go."

I take my suitcase and move out the door, Prim unlocks the car and puts her suitcase in the trunk while I lock the house. I walk down the steps with my suitcase trailing behind me and I also place my suitcase into the trunk. Prim chucks me the keys, I catch them easily. I shut the trunk and climb into the driver's seat with Prim in the passenger's seat.

I look at the house one last time before starting the engine and backing out of the drive way. If I want Prim to stay with me I know I cannot come back, not now, not ever.

**Peeta P.O.V **

I shove Delly away from me in a burst of surprise and anger. She looks at me with a shocked expression. I whip around to her, my eyes now stinging with rage. "WHERE IS SHE!" I yell.

"Wha- What do you mean?" she asks in a state of daze.

"Katniss! Where is she! I know you have something to do with it Delly!" I accuse.

She glares at me, "I do not." Tears well up in her eyes as she turns away, "I was only trying to help you Peeta." She runs to her car, crying. I don't care. Delly has always been talented when it comes to lying, but unlike others I can see past her look of innocence and manipulative tongue.

I grab my car keys and rush outside in a panic. Delly is already gone, to my relief. I start the car and speed off towards the Seam. When I pull into her driveway I discover her car is missing. _**She's been here.**_

When I reach the door I realise it's locked, so I climb through the shattered window. I jump down onto the tiled floor and into the living room. I look around for a moment before my eyes meet someone's I didn't expect to be here. Gale.

He is tied up and his mouth is covered in duct tape. I almost laugh. Because there is only one person who would have done this and now I realise why she did. I rip off Gales duct tape which makes his eyes water. He wines a little.

"Gale, where is she?" I ask him sternly.

Silence.

"I SAID, WHERE IS SHE!?" I yell.

He inhales a deep breath, "the airport. She is due to fly out in an hour. You won't catch her."

"Where is she flying to?" I ask.

"District four," he answers.

"Thanks!" I call as I take off for the window.

"Aren't you going to untie me?!" he asks.

"Nope!" I call as I jump out the window and land softly on the grass beneath my feet.

I hear him yelling at me but I ignore him because from what I can see, he has done something that makes him deserve to stay there.

**Prim P.O.V**

We arrive at the airport and check in. Katniss and I take a seat with our suitcase in the food court. I quickly dismiss myself for a trip to the bathroom. I lock myself inside cubical and take out my phone, punching in Peetas number. I lift the phone to my ear and the phone begins ringing.

"Prim!" Peeta says desperately. "Are you and Katniss okay? Where are you?"

A shot of guilt travels through me, I've caused Peeta this pain.

"Were okay, well, now anyway," I say as I lean against the cubical door.

"What happened?" he asks.

"There's no time to explain," I say. "Peeta, drive to the airport, get here quickly. There's no time to waist. Our plane is due to fly out within half an hour. Please Peeta, hurry."

"Okay, I'm on my way," he says and I hang up.

I slam my fist into the wall and groan in frustration. This was my fault, all I ever wanted was Katniss to be happy and she was with Peeta. And now I've screwed all of that up and made her give up her whole life just for me. I feel horrible. Horrible.

Even if Peeta does make it in time there is no guarantee that Katniss will stay. I know she will do anything to keep me safe but she has to accept that she cannot guard me from everything. I'm an adult now and eventually have to learn to protect myself. And how can I do that if she keeps protecting me?

My mouth lets out a sigh before I open the cubical door and walk out of the bathroom where Katniss waits, staring glumly into the distance. She smiles up at me when I join her. "Just think Prim," she says with a smile. "We can buy a cabin on the beach, it will be great."

"Yeah," I sigh.

"Prim," she says with a frown as she moves closer to me.

"What?"

"It wasn't your fault, okay?" she says.

"I know, but what about Peeta?" I ask.

She shrugs, "I will miss him." I watch her eyes as they fill with sorrow.

"We can't leave Katniss," I say in a whisper.

"**Prim**," she says with a frown.

"No," I say firmly. "You **can't** protect me. I need to learn to protect myself. And I don't want you sacrificing everything to have for me, okay?" I realise I'm playing with a lock of loose hair.

Katniss looks at me with creased brows.

"You can't protect me forever," I say as tears well up in my eyes.

I see tears beginning to form in hers too as she says, "I can try."

"Katniss, you need to stay, for me and for Peeta," I say.

"_**Final boarding call for flight to District 4, I repeat final boarding call to District 4."**_

We look at each other.

"I can't risk losing you again," she says. I watch her stand and she grabs hold of her bag. "Come on."

I rise to and slowly take hold of my bag as I follow her. We show our passes to the flight attendants before walking to corridor to the plane. But I cannot help looking back for Peeta. But he is nowhere to be seen. And it's now I know that this is the end of our time in District 12.

**Authors Note:**

**+170 reviews for the next chapter! I was unable to do the dedication this time due to the deleting of my account. Sorry to those promised, I truly am. Thanks tributes!**

**-Prim**


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Note-**

**I hope you all had a Happy Easter! I like this chapter and I have a feeling that you will too! Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! Remember, if you have ANY suggestions please don't be afraid to comment! And at the moment I'm also working on a new fanfic called 'A New Beginning' and I think you guys will enjoy it! So stay reading! Thanks!**

**-Prim**

**Chapter 21**

**Peeta P.O.V**

I slam my car door close and don't even bother to lock it. There are far worse things I could lose today.

I sprint through the car park and burst through the door of the main airport. Where is she? Which plane is she catching?

_**Shit.**_ I forgot to ask Gale that. Now I'm never going to find her in time.

A lady at the front desk looks at me funny and then says, "can I help you sir?"

I nod eagerly. "I need to know what planes are flying out within the next half an hour to District Four."

She looks at me sideways, "you aren't Peeta Mellark are you?" she asks.

I hesitate. I can't afford to get stuck with fans, "no, I'm not. I'm just a look alike."

"Oh," she says with a bright smile. "Well you are certainly right!" She looks down at her computer screen. "We have one flight leaving to District Four in two minutes, flight 690 at gateway nineteen."

"Is there any way I could get there in time?" I ask desperately.

"No, I'm sorry, final boarding was ten minutes ago," she says with a frown.

"What if I told you I **was** Peeta?" I ask with a sly smile.

She bites her lip, "I suppose I could try and help." She punches in some numbers and pauses a little, "delay flight 690 at gateway nineteen, we have a code red."

**Katniss P.O.V**

I shove my carry one bag into the small compartment below and sit down. The seat is small and I have to squirm around for a while to get comfortable. I clip my seat belt in and look across to Prim who is madly texting on her phone.

"Prim, who are you texting?" I ask.

"Just some friends," she says while looking at the screen.

"Okay, well, can you put your phone away now? We are about to take off and you should know about their policy on phones," I say looking around the area.

"I know, just let me finish," she says. A few seconds later she is done. She stares at the phone, as if she is waiting for something.

"Prim," I hiss.

She frowns at the phone, "fine." She switches the phone off and stuffs it into her pocket.

I watch her as she stares out the window, she looks anxious. "Prim," I say softly and I place my hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

She looks at me with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to go Katniss," she says as her lower lip trembles.

"I know little duck, but we don't have a choice," I say as I stroke her back.

"We do Katniss," she says.

I stare at her.

"I don't want you to leave District 12, your life is here. I don't want to ruin that for you," she says as a tear rolls down her cheek. I gently wipe it away.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"I mean Peeta," she says.

My heart hurts at his name. I want to stay. I really do. But I can't. It's too dangerous. I cannot afford to lose Prim again.

"I know you love him," she says while she looks at me with pain in her eyes. "That's why you have to stay."

I shrug.

"What if he is the one Katniss? What if we move to District Four and you never find anyone? What happens when every day you see his name in the headlines and you think 'what could have been?' What happens when he finally settles down, when he marries someone, and you will be thinking 'that could have been me'? What happens then Katniss, tell me, what happens then?" Her eyes are stern, serious, so serious it almost scares me.

All I can manage to do is sigh.

"I don't want you to be alone Katniss," she says softly.

I look away and wipe my eyes before I start sobbing. She's right, I know and she knows.

"I know you want to stay," Prim says. "I'm the one who needs to go. I'm seventeen now Katniss. I need to move away. Besides, a university in District Four offered me a scholarship there a week ago. I told them I would think about it. I was considering it anyway. I need to go Katniss. You need to stay."

Through the tears in my eyes I look at her. I always forget this. I always forget that she is old enough to move away, take care of herself. I forgot about the many scholarships she was offered. I forgot how mature she has become. Maybe this is because to me, Prim will always be my little duck. She will always be my little sister. No matter how old she gets.

"What about the threats?" I ask.

She almost laughs, "do you really think once the media gets hold of this story they will come anywhere near me? The whole of Panem will be watching them."

I suck a deep breath into my lungs. "I can't leave you, you know that Prim." I say this firmly. So firmly that it makes Prim shut her mouth. She almost had me convinced. But I know and she knows that I will always put her life before mine. In whatever situation.

We sit quietly as the engines begin to roar to life. The sound is almost deafening at first but I settles into a loud hum. Flight attendants come around checking that all electrical devices are switched off, they also go through the safety procedure. I find it hard to listen because my mind is on Peeta. What will he think when he finds out? Will he care much? I know he could always find another, easily in fact.

I run my tongue over my dry lips and think about the first time he kissed me. In the pool, when I was in my bikini. It's hard to imagine, even now, how he could ever fall for a girl like me. Especially when there are so many other girls out there that are prettier and generally better for him than me. I remember the way he looked at me when he first saw me. He looked surprised, then embarrassed, then slightly shy. Amazingly I remember everything about him. I remember the way he looked when he danced, to the way he looked when I caught him painting. The way he smelt in the mornings. I remember every single detail.

I've never loved until now. I know that. Prim knows that. Peeta knows that. The whole world knows that. And to me it seems like this is the first time Peeta has loved. _**But why me?**_ There is nothing special about me. I'm just your average girl. Why would he ever love a girl like me?

The plane begins to roll out towards the run way. I inhale a deep and needed breath. This is going to be hard. But I need to go. For Prim. I grip onto the sides of my seat as we line up with the runway, the engines roar to life again. The plane begins moving forward. And I brace myself for lift off. But it doesn't come. If anything we are slowing down.

That is when the captain speaks, _**"Ladies and gentleman we are going to have to return to the airport because of a technical difficulty. The flight will be delayed until further notice. Please take your items out with you when we arrive back at the gateway. Sorry for the inconvenience." **_

I shake my head. **Really? Now?** Of course. Just my luck.

At the corner of my eye I see Prim attempting to hold back a smile, I frown and sigh, again.

The plane rolls back to gateway 690 and everybody stands. I take our carry bags out of the compartment and hand Prim hers. The people in front of us slowly shuffle out of the plane and into the waiting area. I drag my bag behind me and mutter things about faulty wheels.

"Katniss," Prim whispers behind me.

I turn to her although she isn't looking at me, as small surprised smile is chipping away at her lips. "What?" I ask.

"Look," she whispers.

I turn around. And I see them. The pair of blue eyes looking directly into mine. The dirty blonde hair falling into his eyes. The only person in the world I ever loved. The only person in the world I will ever love. Peeta.


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors Note-**

**Hey guys! I love it how you all keep reviewing but now is the time for you to have your say! Comment where you would like the story to go next and if I use your idea I will dedicate the next chapter to you! **

**I've just posted a new Hunger Games fanfic called 'A New Beginning' I think you all will like it so go check it out!**

**Next chapter will be posted when I get +195 reviews!**

**-Prim**

**Chapter 22**

**Peeta P.O.V**

When my eyes meet hers it feels as if I'm finally home again. As they say, home is where you loved ones are, and now I know, more than ever that this saying is one hundred precent correct.

She looks startled. She struggles to find words. "P-Peeta. Wh-Why are you- here?"

"I need you Katniss," I say softly as I tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I could never live without you."

The people around us sigh. But I ignore them, they do not matter to me at all right now. Katniss's cheeks go a bright red colour as she looks at the paparazzi and people surrounding us. But my eyes stay locked on hers. When her eyes find mine again I step closer, so close that we are almost touching. "You can't leave me," I say.

She bites her lip, I can see her eyes beginning to glimmer with tears. "I can't afford to lose you," I whisper.

And that's when I kiss her. I lean forward, her questioning eyes looking into mine. I kiss her softly, delicately, as if any harder would shatter something between us into a thousand pieces. And I'm not going to do that here. In front of all these people.

I pull away. She looks up at me with a small smile. "So are you going to stay?" I ask.

She turns away from me and to Prim who is silently crying. She wipes her tears and they hug. When they pull away Prim looks to Katniss. "I know you want to stay. So stay."

"But Prim-" Katniss starts.

"No. I'm going to District Four. I'm going to the university. It's time for me to go," Prim says with a sad smile.

"But Prim-" Katniss tries.

"_**Flight 690 at gate nineteen to District Four has now been fixed and is now boarding again,"**_ the voice over the speaker says.

"Katniss," Prim whispers. "It's time for your little duck to finally fly."

I watch Katniss as she bites her lip and hugs Prim tightly. "I'm so proud of you," she whispers.

When they pull apart Prim hugs me. "Thankyou Peeta, for everything," she says.

"Good luck Prim," I say with a smile. "We will miss you."

"Same, but don't worry, you haven't gotten rid of me. I'm still going to come back to visit," she says playfully.

"You're welcome anytime, you know that," I say.

"Thanks Peeta," she smiles.

Katniss and Prim embrace once more before Prim says her final goodbyes. She picks up her bag and walks down the corridor to the plane, but not without one more final wave.

When Prim is out of sight Katniss breaks down in tears. I hold her tightly. I stoke her hair. It feels good to have her back in my arms. I run my fingers slowly through her soft mahogany hair and get a whiff of her apple scented hair wash.

Katniss pulls away and wipes her tears away, her eyes are red and watery. I wipe a loose tear on her cheek away. "Come on," I say as I grip onto her hand. "Let's watch her plane take off."

We push past the paparazzi, hand in hand, and walk to the main food court where we can see the run way. Everyone follows but they keep a respectful distance. We stand by the window and watch flight 690 approach the runway. The plane turns and pauses for a second before rolling forward and gradually picking up speed. Once the plane has reached full speed it lifts off the ground and glides up into the air.

Katniss watches the plane until it is out of sight. Once it's gone she slowly turns to me, her grey eyes wide and alert. "She's gone," she says. "What am I going to do now?"

I cup her face in my hands, "your going to stay with me, that's what your going to do."

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"I want you to move in with me," I say softly.

She stares up at me with wide eyes, "Peeta- I- I don't know what to say."

I run my thumb along her cheek, "it's up to you Katniss."

She looks away for a moment before looking back up at me, "okay," she says.

I smile at her and hug her for a long moment. When we finally pull away she smiles. "Come on, let's go," I say as I take her bag.

We forward out of the food court, the paparazzi follows us and asks us numerous questions but we ignore them completely. When we make it to my car I open the boot and put her bag inside before joining her. I start the engine and drive off. Katniss stares out the window at the sky, I know exactly what she is thinking.

"Katniss, Prim will be fine. You know what she is like. She will make friends easly. And besides, if she needs anything Finnick lives in District Four so she could always go to him," I say.

Katniss laughs, "that doesn't really make me feel much better."

"She will be okay," I say. "Alright?"

She nods.

"Why don't we do something tonight?" I ask, trying to distract her from her thoughts.

"Like what?" she asks.

I shrug, "I don't know. Maybe to dinner or something."

She looks across at me for a long moment before saying, "I'd like that."

I nod my head and smile at the road, "where do you want to go?"

Katniss moves her hair over her shoulder and smiles at me, "I don't know. Maybe some place quiet." She looks at me hard, "I just want to get away from this, you know? Even if it's only for a little while."

Her eyes wander from the window to me, they look soft, maybe a little defeated… but who could blame her? My heart aches for her, all I want to do is hold her in my arms and tell her it's going to be okay.

"Why don't we go away for the night?" I ask. "I've got a place up in the mountains nobody knows about. I can take you there and we won't be bothered at all, the paparazzi won't have a clue where we've gone."

She considers it for a moment, "yeah okay."

We arrive back at the house, Katniss quickly packs her things and I pack mine. Within the hour we are back outside and placing our luggage inside the car. I watch as Katniss heaves her bag inside the car. She looks beautiful, as always. I cannot fathom how I ever got her. And I probably never will be able to. Is it cliché to say that I want to be with her forever? Is it normal to wonder if she feels the same way? I hope so, because I think about that all the time.

When she turns to me and my heart leaps, the way she is looking at me is different from normal. Has something changed? She wets her lips with her tongue which, again, causes my stomach to back flip.

"You ready?" she asks with a smile.

"Are you?" I ask.

She slowly nods as she steps towards me, "thankyou Peeta, for everything."

My heart thumps loudly as she leans in a kisses me softly of the lips. I hold her around her waist and press her body against mine. But the moment is only a short one, she pulls away and looks up at me with eyes full of utter desire. "Come on," she says with a smile. "Let's go, the sooner we go the more time we have together."

I feel my lips turn up into a smile as she lets go of my collar and jumps into the car. _What does she mean? _I shrug it off and forget about it as I get in the car and drive out of the drive way.

**Authors Note:**

**Okay, just if you are wondering I know where this fanfic is going and trust me, you will be very pleased with the ending. But the end is not near and we still have many chapters between now and then, so please, keep reading, keep reviewing and keeping being awesome!**

**Remember +195 reviews for chapter 23!**

**Thanks tributes!**

**-Prim**


End file.
